An Immortal lost in Sonic's World
by FORD B
Summary: An immortal ends up in Sonic's universe. Rfor blood, swearing, violence. Please Review!
1. A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 1

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM)  
  
LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it.  
  
This being my first fanfic, the Immortal character I introduce lives in the highlander universe but is not owned by me, just copyrighted by me for the use in this fanfic, wherever it may go. Focus Trinner is c to me  
  
RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 1  
  
NEW YORK, DEC 31, 1999, 30 MINUTES TILL THE NEW MILLENNIUM. EXACT LOCATION: THE BOTTOM OF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Walking quietly, he listened for where the other immortal like him was. Since a large storm was brewing overhead, he was having trouble hearing much at all. "So Focus!, you think you are skilled enough to take my head. " "More than skilled enough for someone who doesn't have to hide in the shadows to fight. Come out and fight already or I'm going home." "You wouldn't make it three steps away from here before I'd have your head." Bringing out a knife he had in his belt, Focus goated his opponent once more. He's near, real close, but if I time this right.... "You have all the skill of a politician, all sound but no action" "YOU'LL pay for that one Focus. I know who your friends are and there heads will roll next......HA HA HAACCKK!!" His laugh was cut short by a small dagger that was protruding from just below his neck. Blood came fast as he removed it and instantly coughed up more. "All your hot air made it easy to find you." Focus said as kicked the bleeding man to the ground. "Get up already so I can finish you quickly." Backing off a few feet Focus pulled out his sword from behind his back. "You don't have any chance against me." The blooded man said pulling out his scimitar. "Give up now and it will be quick and painless." A large bolt of lightning crackled across the sky lighting up the two men as they started fighting. Focus parried his opponent first jab with ease and punched him in the nose. He heard a sickening crunch as his first broke the guys nose. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! DAMN you Focus!!! You're really getting.." Doesn't this guy ever shut up. Focus thought as he moved in and caught him in the leg. "So who do I have the pleasure of killing today. You seem to know me really well but I don't know you?" he said trying for the other leg. Blocking Focus from getting his other leg, he jumped back and held his sword out in front of him, watching for Focus's next move. "I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. Must not watch much news then." "Not really. Mostly cartoons." Focus said as he moved in real quick and tried for his chest. The other man brought his sword around and caught Focus's sword making them come face to face. "Too bad for you Focus. The news can bring much joy or pain. I think I'll let you live awhile longer so you can watch you loved ones die and know that you couldn't stop it." he said ejecting a hidden revolver from his left sleeve. Focus didn't see the gun before it was too late. His opponent fired three rounds into his chest. Focus dropped his sword as he was blown back from the impact. He feel to the ground grasping for breath and grabbing his chest. He tried to get up but he hurt like hell. Damn that smarts!!! At least this vest works. Walking over to Focus, he pointed the revolver at his head. "You never had a chance. Remember this face and the name Geoffrey St. John when you see you friends death being talked about on the news." Cocking the gun he brought the barrel to Focus's throat. Anger surged through Focus as he grabbed the barrel just as John pulled the trigger. The shot missed and blew a hole into the concrete next to his ear. Focus brought his steel toed boot up into Johns groin as he drove his left fist into Johns nose again. Screaming in pain John grabbed himself and his face. Focus flipped the gun around in his hand and fired to last two rounds into John's groin. John fell to knees screaming louder as what was left of his left hand streamed blood everywhere. His once blue jeans turning red quickly as he bled profusely from between his legs. Focus retrieved his sword and placed it against John's neck. Fury was in his voice as he talked. "No one threatens my friends and lives. And...and I hate the name Geoffrey St. John, mostly for the character he is played by in my favorite cartoon. Your just like him. A back-stabbing, stuck up, egotistical skunk." Bring his sword up he cut Johns head off. John had no clue what he was talking about and never had a chance to find out as his head rolled away. "What a way to break in the new year!," he shouted as lighting came down filling him with the quickening power. Fireworks filled the sky as clocks everywhere in New York rang in the new year. Thunder pounded overhead as a bolt hit the wrist section of the great statue's arm holding the torch causing it to break sending the torch falling to the ground. Looking up, Focus saw the incoming torch. Great, this will take a lot of explaining if I live through it. Wonder what the electrical field buzzing around it is though. He thought as the world then exploded around him. 


	2. A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 2

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- New York 15 years after Robotnick has taken over Mobotropolis. A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Hey! There's a strange electrical field coming from near that tall statue in the ocean out there. " A 30ish raccoon exclaimed. Looking up from the monitor, he saw everyone was still sleeping. Hehehe....I've always wanted to try this... "AAAAAAAA! ROBOTICK'S IN THE BASE!!!" Those that were around in hearing distance, which was almost everybody, jumped up. "Where is he!?", "Battlestations!!", "Get all the weapons out!!!!" "Shoot to kill" and other orders were heard as the raccoon started laughing. They all calmed down when he let out a loud whistle. Still laughing a bit, "Well that's almost the fastest response time I've seen, but now that I have your attention......ahem....Robotnick is not here and...." Breaths of relief and a few choice words were said, at him mostly for calling a false alarm. "But he might be on his way. Were getting a strange reading from the statue in the ocean. Mike you go topside and sneak over to get a better look. Josephine you watch his back, we don't need those Swat-bots getting a drop on us again. Evelyn see if you can fly over and get in closer enough to see what it becomes. Take a com unit with you though. Everyone else assume we might be getting attacked." "How long ago did this reading come in Roscoe?" The German canine Mike asked. "Less that five minutes, now go!" "Yes sir!" "Hey Raph, were are those Swat-bot patrols at?" Roscoe asked turning to the turtle. "One's about 3 kilometers south of us, and the other two are headed for the shore. They also seemed to have picked up the energy signal." "What about the Hover units?" "There are thirteen of them headed that way." "ETA?"  
  
"About 10 minutes if they keep at current speed. " "Hmmm..." Whatever it is , I hope it's not more bad luck...  
  
I've died and went to hell. Was the first time on Focus's mind as he woke up. Rolling over he got to his feet. "Hmmm.....wait...I can't be dead....hmmmm...to cold and wet and what the he...." Looking around he saw everything was dark, but not night dark, more like a war scene dark. Buildings were standing but some where on there side in the water. The Empire State building had a hole in it, one of the World Trade Center buildings was leaning against the other and the Statue of Liberty was still missing her torch along with some other noticeable things. What surprised him the most was the air wasn't smoggy or having a burn smell at all. "I can't....I....what...da...umm...did we go to war?" Picking up his sword he noticed lights coming from the shore line. "Hey....Hey!...HEY!!!!!!...I'm over here. Can you see me?!!!" he shouted, waving his arms while jumping up and down. After a few minutes he stopped. "No use. To far away. Looks like I have to swim to shore. Maybe there's still a boat here." Putting away the sword, he walked around what was left of the base of the statue. After seeing nothing that would help he climbed up to the feet section of the Lady Liberty. He was about to try climbing higher when he heard a voice. "Evelyn have you found anything yet?" "Yeah but whoever it was I lost them." "What do you mean lost them? How many were there that you could lose on such a small area?" "Just one, and I think it's a overlander." "Robotnick?" "No. Not fat enough." Following the sound of the were the voices was coming from led him to be on the opposite side over the statue away from the shore. Coming around the last corner of the stone robe he stopped when he saw someone standing in a corner section talking. Luckily whoever it was hadn't seen him approach. "Has this overlander said anything about what there doing there?" Seeing some fist sized rocks at his feet, Focus slowly picked up one and threw it over the side away from him but what would be near the unknown person. It made a loud clunk noise when it landed. "No they haven't. I heard them call out to someone but I don't know who it was, but....what was that?" She walked out slowly and looked down over the side. Coming out into the light made it easier for him to find out who he might be dealing with but seeing what looked to be a large walking and talking hawk which had a more humanoid figure was almost more than he could handle. "WHAT THE......" he started to say as he backed up. "WOAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as he fell off the ledge. "Evelyn! What's going on?! Are you alright?" A little shaken she responded "Yeah....I'm fine...the overlander just walked up on me and then fell off the ledge. Do you want me to see if he's alright?" "Only if you want to, but make it quick because there are several hover units on the way out there and we don't want you getting caught." "Got it."  
  
Back at the hidden base in the old subway system. Roscoe just finished talking to Evelyn when Mike and Josephine came back in. "We couldn't get near the ocean to see what was happening. To many Swat-bots hanging around." Mike said. "Did I just here that there a overlander out there?" Josephine asked. "Yeah there is, but why we don't know yet. Evelyn is check him out and then report back. In the meantime go make sure that there aren't any Swat-bots hanging are areas." "Okay." They both said. "Butch." From a small communication desk , a large dog turned to him. "Send a message to Knothole on the coded frequency. Let them know we found a overlander here."  
  
Back at the statue Focus could tell that the fall had really hurt. But seeing something other than human really surprised him. He knew that his back was broken along with several other important bones and he knew that he was bleeding badly from his leg. He would have stabbed himself to get it over with so he could get up sooner but his arms were paralyzed along with the rest of his body. His left arm was broken and under his back while his right arm was laying at a odd angle next to him. "This has got to be he..." Hearing movement to his right he turned his head to see that bird like person coming toward him. "Oh my..." she said covering her beak. She started to move away when he stopped her. "Don't leave. Your the only here that can help me." "What?" she said with a frightened voice. "There's a bottle of pills in my right coat pocket. If you can give me one it will deaden the pain for me. Then I won't have to feel this slow death anymore." She looked at him with fear and uncertainty. "I....what..." "Please. If your worried that I'm going to hurt you or something don't be. I can't move because my back is broken." "Really?" "Wha...yes really. Please help me." Slowly coming over she reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bottle. Finally figuring out how to open the cap she pulled one out and dropped it into his mouth. Setting the bottle down she backed off quickly against the wall. "Thanks. This will help things along quickly. Give me about two minutes." he said as he passed out. "A few minutes? What." Going back over she checked him pulse finding him dead. "Evelyn here. The overlander didn't make it. The fall was fatal." "Sorry you had to witness that. Did he say anything about why he was there?" "No. I never had the chance to ask. He had me give him a pill to help him get rid of the pain. It must have worked since he died shortly after taking it." She then described how his body looked. "Helping him to leave was probably the best thing you could have done considering what you just told me. As much as you might not want to do this I need you to search him to see what he was doing there and bring back anything useful or hide it so we can get it later. Better make it fast though, you've got less that 5 minutes to get out of there before the hover units approach." "I'll try." Taking the bottle she put the cap back on and placed it in the pouch on her back. She started searching his other pockets when she felt him move underneath her. Turning to see his face she saw him blinking. "A...I...umm" she said before fainting on him. "Oh great. Just what I need. Another person to explain my somewhat unique gift." Moving his arms and legs back around to their right position really hurt but after another minute he was back to new. "Now that that's done lets find out who you are." Taking the head set off he looked it over before putting it on. After tapping the mike a few times he spoke. "Testing, testing. Anyone still out there." he said into it as he noticed several lights in the sky headed his way. "I'm assuming that I'm taking to the flying craft head my way."  
  
In Knothole everything was doing great. Robotnick hadn't reared his ugly head at anything for about a week and Uncle Chuck had been reporting in everyday that Robotnick was just doing routine stuff, so everyone was relaxing. In Rotors work shop, Rotor was trying to still get the robotozier they stole soem time back functioning, but with no avail. He was just giving up and going to go for a swim when the radio kicked on. "Knothole come in. This is the BBC. Respond please." "This is Knothole, BBC." "Roscoe wanted me to tell you that an unknown overlander was found up here and wanted to know if Robotnick was trying anything up here." "Rotor, tell them Sonic and Tails are on there way there in the Tornado to help them out. We'll send more if Sonic thinks something's up. As for it being a plan of Robotnick, we don't know yet but will find out." Sally said coming up behind him. "Sally, I didn't know you where in here." "I was only coming in to make you get out and relax. We don't know when will have this much free time again, but it looks like that might be canceled. Relay that message while I tell Sonic to get going." "Sure thing Princess."  
  
At the ring pool Sonic and Tails were waiting for another ring while practicing there hand signals, when Sally walked up. "Sonic, the Mobians in BBC sound like they need help. A overlander showed up." "Finally something to do." "Sonic.." "Sorry Sal, it just I'm so used to fighting Ro-butt-nick that waiting is, well, boring." "You need a hobby, and eating chili dogs doesn't count. You and Tails are going up there so that will give you something to do for now." "Hey a ring's showing up!" Tails said as he flew over the spot. "Cool lil bro. After you get it, were going up north, so let's get the Tornado out." "Cool Sonic! Just you and me on an adventure." "Way past lil bro." After Tails had left, Sonic sat down next to Sally. "Yo what's up Sally? You seem to be a little down lately." "I've been thinking about dad lately. What he would be doing if he were here." she said while tossing a pebble into the pool. "I know what it's like Sally. A lot of us have been thinking what it would be like if our families were here with us. One of these day's we'll find a way to get him out of the void." "Some days are just harder than others Sonic. Seeing others with families make's me happy but also sad because I don't have that connection anymore. When the cleaver family.." "The who?" "That beaver couple that we found a couple weeks back." "Oh. I remember them now." "They had a son a few days ago. When I a family not effected by Robotnick's evil I remembered dad and nearly broke down in front of them." Sally said as she started to cry. Putting an arm around her Sonic let her bawl in his chest. After a few minutes Sonic brought her face to his and kissed her. They held it for awhile before Sonic stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "You know I'll always be there for you Sally. I've never let you down yet and I never intended to." "Thank you Sonic. You always know how to make me feel better." Standing up Sonic helped Sally to her feet. "Now you watch and make sure Tails doesn't get hurt." "C'mon Sal. Do you think I would let anything get to him. I'm always watching out for him, besides I taught him everything he knows." "I know." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now what's that..." "I'm just kidding." Sally said with a laugh. "Sometimes it's hard to tell when your being serious and when you clowning." "That's why I'm in charge and you come in second." Sonic opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when he realized she was right. "You'd better get going or Tails might thing something's up." "All right Sal. Stay cool till I get back." Sonic said speeding off. Sally had to grab the tree to keep from falling down.  
  
Tails first stop was Sonics hut where he picked up Sonics backpack before heading to the biplane. Tails was halfway there when he passed Bunnie. "Hey Tails honey. Where ya headed off to today in such a hurry?" "Me and Sonic got to go help the Freedom Fighters up north in the BBC. They called saying something about an overlander being there." Tails said landing near her. "Oh my stars. Is it the fat slob Robotnick?" "Nope. Not him. They don't know who it is." "Well you'd better be careful up there and don't get yourselves her now ya hear." Bunnie said rubbing his head. "We won't Bunnie. Nothing stops Sonic." "Ya. Nothin stops that sugar-hog. See ya later Tails." "Bye Bunnie."  
  
When Tails got to the plane Sonic was already there taking the tarp off. "Sonic, I got your backpack." "Cool Tails. Let's get this show on the road!" "Sure thing Sonic." Getting into the plane, Tails went through the check list with Sonic. "Fuel?" "Check Sonic." "Hydraulics?" "Check." "Wing flaps?" "Check." After a few more checks and inspections they were off.  
  
Back at the subway base everyone stopped moving as they hear an unknown voice come through the line. "Helloooo. Is anyone there?" "Who is this and how did you get this line?" "Is this the same people that were talking to...umm....this bird woman here? What's her name anyway?" Somebody in the back said aloud. "I thought Evelyn said he was dead." This instantly brought several quiets and shut ups. "Evelyn huh. Nice name. Umm, I'm assuming that your the flying crafts approaching." "Oh no. The hover units....your probably going to lie but who do you work for?" "Say what? What kind of question is that." "Do you work for Robotnick?"  
  
Back at the base of the statue Focus was watching the unknown crafts approaching while talking to someone when the guy on the line said something that scared him, but also made part of him feel real good. Something about the word hover-units seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Can you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you right." "I said do you work for Robotnick?" "That's what I thought you said. One moment." Turning off the headset, he placed it in his pocket. Cupping his hands he filled them with water and splashed her in the face. She instantly woke up in a coughing fit. Picking her up he placed her over his shoulder and dashed into an opening in the base of the statue. The stairs are still intact. Great! As he headed up the stairs she started thrashing in his arms. "Hey, hey ,hey....lady just stay calm. I'm trying to save your feathers." "PUT ME DOWN!" "Alright, alright...sorry." he said putting her down on her feet. Before she could move or say something. "I don't know what's going on or even why the hell I'm here. This shouldn't be happening at all since it all is a fantasy! But since falling off that ledge, I'm beginning to think I really am here, SO you can either come with me to get away from Robotnick's troops or you can go back out there and take you chances. Okay." After watching her face for a few seconds, he walked past her proceeded up the stairs. "Your not going to hurt me?" she said in a shaky voice. Stopping several steps up he turned around with a strange look on his face. "Huh? What do you mean harm you! Why would you even....Ahhh...that's right I remember now. Assuming I'm really here....hehehe...you 'Mobians' hate us 'overlanders' or fear were going to be hostile. Well not me." As he spoke he emphasized Mobians and overlanders with his first two fingers of both hands. Turning back around he proceeded back up the stairs mumbling to himself. "Who are you, why are you here and why aren't you dead like I saw?" she asked slowly following. "First question's answer is Trinner, Focus Trinner. As for the second I don't know, third is complicated but basically unless you cut my head off , I can't really die. If there's anything else you'd like to know go ahead and ask. I figure this is just some dream I'm having and the pain I feel is actually from the torch falling on me and I survived. Doctors or medical teams or who knows is removing sharp objects from me and... this is making no sense at all." Finally reaching the top Focus looked out one of the broken sections of the crown. From below he could see the Swat-bots moving around, looking for them. Except for two hover-units the rest were all at the bottom. "Perfect. Maybe, lets see if what I remember from...." he was saying as he climbed out and got on top. "Wait! were are you going?" "Just wait there. I'm trying something." Pulling his 6 foot Katana from behind his back he moved into a stance his long deceased master taught him. "Okay." After taking several deep breaths he raised the sword and sliced off a point on the crown near the head. "It worked! HAHA! One more time." Inside the head, Evelyn heard a loud noise of metal striking metal then saw a large pointed section of the crown fall. Rushing to the missing window she watched it land on the unsuspecting Swat-bots. She managed to back off just in time before another section came falling down. Seconds later another one went with it.  
  
Down at the base of the statue. The Swat-bots were scanning the area but something was interfering with the sensory equipment. "Have you found anything yet Bot 12-B?" Robotnick said over a com line. "Nothing oh-round-one. Unknown interference is causing sensory malfunctions." "Then you'd better find out what the interference is and get it fixed or you'll be my next trash compactor! If it's any freedom fighters abort capture command and kill on site." "Affirmative mighty one." Before Bot 12-B could give any new orders a large object crashed down on him and several of the hover-units. Seconds later two more fell down adding to the already big explosion taking out what was left.  
  
Seeing his idea worked Focus did a little dance and kissed his sword before putting it away. "Now that that's settled." He was about to climb back in when he was stopped by a loud voice behind him. Turning around he was not surprised to see a hover-unit near him. "Took ya long enough." "SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF DOCTOR ROBOTNICK OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." Since the inside of the craft was lit up enough for him to make out the Swat-bots inside, and they pretty much parked it on his butt, he decided to go for it. "Exterminate this!" Yanking his sword with incredible speed he shoved it through the window and into one of the Swat- bots. Before the other had a chance to bring up its fist gun he had already decapitated it. Pulling his sword out quickly he opened the door and rushed in. "Alright who else wants some!!!"  
  
Back at the subway base. "Have you been able to get hold of Evelyn yet?" "Not yet. Far as I can tell the line's been cut off." "What do you mean by cut off?" "It's just turned off. Not broken or destroyed. Radar shows that whoever has it is on top of the statue." "Damn. Anything from Knothole yet?" "Yes. Sonic and Tails are on there way here. They should show up in a few hours. There coming in a 'Tornado?' I think that's what they said." "Tornado's a plane of there's." "Oh. Do you want to get the area ready for there arrival." "Yes. Get on it right away."  
  
Back in the head, Evelyn heard the explosions from far below. Smoke was starting to rise up the inside and coming into were she was. She was about to climb out to wherever that guy went when a hover-unit came into view. Ducking down she waited till it passed before sticking her head back out, mostly for air.  
  
After seeing no other Swat-bots in the vehicle, and feeling slightly silly from dancing, he got out and went to get Evelyn. Just as he was approaching the edge something came up and hit him.  
  
After a couple of minutes the air was getting to smokey to breath so she climbed out and flew up to the top crashing right into Focus. Bouncing off him she landed on her back and slid into one of the remaining spikes. Focus, not knowing what smacked into him, hit head first into the top of the Lady Liberties copper head. Getting up from the were she finally landed Evelyn groaned noticing that she sprained her wing a bit. "Won't be flying reconnaissance for awhile now." When she saw Focus lying down she hurried over trying to wake him. When he didn't wake up she checked out the hover-unit. Noticing that everything still worked she managed with great difficulty to remove the Swat-bots and get the human inside. After finding her com unit in his pocket she called base and headed for home.  
  
In Robotropolis, Snively was reading a report on the power stations that were nearly complete. Several weeks ago the Sally and her band of Freedom Fighters had managed to take out the three primary power stations as well as all but one of the backups. When the damage was done Robotropolis came to a near stand still on everything. All the factories shut down instantly along with most systems. The only reason that the last backup was left intact Snively figured was because they cared about the robotozied Mobians and wasn't going to leave them without a way to recharge. With the help of limited Swat-bot units, it had taken this long to get primary power fixed. In less than a day they should be working at almost 70% power. If it weren't for the fact that Robotnick kept sending Swat-bot patrols out to find the Freedom Fighters things would have been completed quicker. "Snively! Wasn't that patrol up north suppose to have reported back by now?" Robotnick said coming up behind him. "Yes sir. I have tried to call several times but we haven't got any response. The hover-units aren't responding either." Snively said cringing. "And when were you going to tell me this! You should have called me the instant that they didn't respond." Robotnick said backhanding him. Snively was thrown from his chair smacking into the wall. Blood came from his mouth as he slumped to the floor. He curled up into a ball as Robotnick came over to him. "I want answers now!!!!!! So get up and find them! When I come back there better be something or else you will be in much more pain. Got it!" he yelled shaking a fist at Snively. "I'll try sir." "No you will!" Robotnick said before leaving the room. Getting up Snively wiped his hand across him mouth as he went back to his seat. Sending a message to what was left of the patrol he waited for a response while silently crying. 


	3. A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 3

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- INSIDE THE BBC (BIG BROKEN CITY) SUBWAY BASE. A DREAM OR REALITY COME TRUE PART 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Has he woke up yet?" Roscoe asked a female canine as he entered the makeshift infirmary. "Not yet. From everything I can tell, he's just fine. No injuries at all. Evelyn must not be making her story up." "Can you wake him?" "Sure. But with medical supplies being low I would try the same method you use on other who fall asleep while on duty." With a smile creeping across his face he said, "No problem, I'll be right back." Getting a few towels ready while Roscoe was gone she check him out once more just to make sure he was actually okay. After a few minutes Roscoe came back in with a large bucket. "Help me get these towels around him first. I'm having enough trouble drying out the last sheet you got wet." While leaning the overlander forward while she placed the towels he told her that some of the others were out looking for needed supplies since the Swat-bots patrols were checking on the explosions around the statue. "Whatever they find will be greatly appreciated. Especially if it's pain killers and such. I only wish I knew what those other crates with medicine in them were. Alright, he's as ready as I can get him so splash away." Swishing the bucket around a few times he dumped it right on the overlanders head. "AAAAAAGGGGGGG...pppppppp...what...rrrrrrrrrrr....." Focus yelled while trashing a bit. "So, your awake?" Roscoe said gesturing for the doc to come over. Taking the bucket from him she existed the room. Shaking some water out of his hair he yelled. "What the hell was that for! If you wanted me awake you could have try normal methods, not try and drown me!" "Well if what I heard from Evelyn is correct drowning you wouldn't kill ya so I figured, why not." "Smart guy huh. At least somebody around here makes some sense." After finishing wiping the water off his face Focus turned to the voice talking to him. "WHAT THE!......WHERE AM I!...." Seeing the overlander overacted, Roscoe reached for his stun pistol on his hip. "Whoa! Hold on there, I'm not going to try anything so there's no need to start pulling weapons." he said holding his hands up. "Then what's with the crazy act?" Roscoe said still with his hand on his holster. "Crazy act? I don't understand." "You act like you've never had water splashed in you face for one." "Well never by a talking raccoon or any other animal for that matter." Focus said while looking strangely at him. "What do mean animal? Mobians are almost impossible not to miss unless your under Robotnicks rule." "MOBIANS!" He exclaimed with a start. "Mobians...then I must really be here." Completely ignoring the raccoon he got out of the bed and started pacing. "If I'm actually here then....no no no....this is just a dream. Its got to be. I'm mean sure I've always wanted to be in this universe, helping in the fight against that blow hard Robotnick, but...there's no way....is there." Roscoe watched him pace around in his underpants mumbling something about dreams. It wasn't until Evelyn and the doctor came in that he came out of his stupor. "Roscoe, what is he doing?" "I don't know. What'd ya say his name was?" "Focus." Evelyn said. "All right Evelyn enough talk , I need to get that wing checked out." The doctor said. "Mr. Focus." Still pacing and mumbling, he was completely oblivious to being called until he heard a loud whistle. "Mr. Focus. I need you to answer some questions." "Very sorry, I was thinking about...." he made a gesture around the place. "What did you want..." He then noticed that they weren't alone anymore and that he wasn't fully clothed and mostly importantly the other two were women. "Ahem. Very sorry ladies." he said grabbing the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around his waist. "Can I have my clothes back please." "Yes. There this way." Roscoe said heading out of the room. As Focus came out of the room he noticed two, what looked to be pit bull guards, in brown uniforms following behind them. He also heard the two girls laughing. "I'd be surprised if there weren't guards behind me. I understand why you don't trust me." Heading into a room with a table Focus saw his clothes neatly stacked on it. His long black trench coat was placed over the chair and his suit coat was under that. His black jeans with a few added pockets on the side with his white long sleeved silver button up shirt were there on the table. His reddish vest was on the floor with his outer steel toed kicking boots. Everything else that he had on him was at the other end of the table where the raccoon went and sat down. The guards closed the door but stayed in the room next to it. Taking his pants he put them on first. "Hmm...Nice sword. Pretty light for it's size to." Roscoe said. "If you don't mind telling me, I'd like to know who I'm talking to." "Roscoe." "That's cool." Focus said finishing the last tie on his boot lace. "What did you want to know...or wait, you probably want to know what I'm doing here, how I got here and why. I once daydreamed something like this would happen but certainly in a different place so here goes. What I'm doing here, well, here I'll answer in a different order. Why I'm here, don't know. How....maybe something to do with that torch landing on me. What I'm 'GOING' to do here is gut that fat, overbearing, rotten excuse of a human being, Robotnick with that sword. Then.... I not sure after that." After finishing Focus leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table while crossing him hands behind his head. "Feet off the table." "Sorry." he said taking them off. "Now..." Roscoe said looking through the mess in front of him. "Those sort of question were going to come later, and still might since I'm not sure about you yet." "Understandable considering." "What are you implying?" Roscoe said with a scowl on his face. "Never mind." "No. I want to hear this. How does a overlander understand anything we've been through. You act like you know what's going on, but won't tell." "Really, I have not idea what's going on. I just know what Robotnick has done and wish I could help undo it." Roscoe was about to say something when a badger stuck his head in the door announcing that the Tornado was on approach and going to land soon. "All right sonny. Bring the occupant here when they land." "Yes sir." the badger said then closed the door. "Tornado.....Tornado...that sounds familiar. I know that he didn't mean the nature kind cause New York never had any of those." "New York?" Roscoe said with a questioning look. "This." He said gesturing around. This was one of the great cities in America. The only real reason that I know this is New York is because of what's left of the Statue of Liberty that I woke up on." Raising an eyebrow Roscoe said. "I had to ask. Back to business, what is this?" he said picking up a bottle of pills. "A bottle of cyanide pills. Lethal t.." "All right. We know what they are. Now this." he said holding up a box. "A box of bubble gum. I carry that for when I have to walk home from far away places." "And?" "And what?" "What's it for?" With a laugh. "You chew it. But don't shallow it. Come in a variety of flavors." Seeing that it looked like he was going to ask for more info Focus continued. "It's a thing like candy, except you just chew it, ya know, blow bubbles, it really doesn't serve a purpose other than to keep a nice taste in your mouth. And NO it can't kill you unless you swallow the whole box." "Okay...." Roscoe said setting it aside. He picked up a pen looked at it and then set it aside as well along with some keys, change, fingernail clippers, and large leather belt with five rectangular attachments on it, a comb and his ring. Picking up his pocket and wrist watch. "These are watch's I presume?" "Yes." "This one's broken." showing the wrist watch. "Again! Not another one. That one was suppose to be protected from being electrified." "And this?" picking up his wallet. "Worthless to anyone but me because of sentimental value. It's my wallet." "A wallet hmm?" Looking through it he found nothing dangerous so he set it aside. The only thing left not set aside was a strange looking gun, five clips and a large holster. Before Roscoe could speak Focus spoke up. "That is my 44 desert eagle magnum custom special. It has a laser site built on it, with a 20 round capacity because of the extended clips. Packs an enormous punch and kick. Not as loud though due to a special made barrel. But if you wanted to know if it was a weapon, yes it is. Comes with a scope too." Not seeing it on the table anywhere or on the floor Focus checked his pockets and found it in it's secret pocket. "Here it is." he said sliding it across the table. "I thought you guys checked his coat?" "We did sir. I don't know how we missed it." One of the guards said. "Don't worry. That's the only thing that was hidden in my coat." Roscoe was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Yes." Opening the door two others walked in. Turning around to see who it was shocked Focus enough he nearly fell out of his seat. "Well if this isn't way past cool I don't know what is!" Focus said getting up. "Hey! That's my line mister!" Sonic said going into a fight like stance. "Whoa there Sonic. I just wanted to shake you hand." Seeing the guards moving closer Focus sat back down. "Sorry. Just seeing two of the greatest hero's around here made me forget were I was. Nice to see you to Tails. Enjoy the flight here." "Yeah it was great!, we saw...wait a minute, I thought he was suppose to be a bad guy. He doesn't act like one." "Were not sure yet." Roscoe said getting up to shake Sonics hand. "Glad you made it here peacefully." "Not a problem. Butt-nick's keep'n quite for so reason so I was happy to get out of there for awhile." Turning to Focus and pointing a finger. "This better not be some trap to get me away..." "It's not a trap, I DON'T work for Robotnick, and I'm not here to hurt anyone. Geez, if I knew it would be this hard to become even slightly trusted, I would have tried to find another way to shore after commandeering that hover-unit. Should've just jumped into the water and swan away. I know overlanders cause you trouble in the past but I wasn't one of them. I NOT a Bad guy." Focus said then turned away from everybody. "You don't seem like a bad guy to me." Tails said. "Thanks Tails. Your the only one who seems to care." Turning back around to Sonic. "I would have at least thought you might be partial Sonic. Other than Snively and Ro-butt-nick, the other overlanders you've encountered weren't bad to you and the rest of Knothole so I don't see why your attacking me." "What overlanders and how do you know about Knothole?" Sonic said with a angry look. "Station square." "Never heard of it." "Great I landed in the past." Focus said hitting his head into the table and leaving it there. "My grave just opened before me and it's getting deeper and deeper." "How do you know about Knothole?!" Sonic said pulling Focus up by the collar. "I can tell you and only you, with the exception of Tails who can stay, but you'll probably not believe me." "Fine. If I don't like what I hear..." "I know you'll see I never see the light of day or something like that. I got it." "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes Roscoe?" Sonic said letting go of Focus's collar. Shrugging Roscoe said sure taking the guards and Focus' stuff with him. "Alright over..." "Please, its Focus." "Your name's Focus?" "Yeah. I never found out way I was called that though." "Fine Focus. Start explaining." Focus told him about the fight that happened before he woke up and saw Evelyn and everything he remembered from before he woke up were they were now. "That's what you wanted them to leave the room for?" "No. What wanted them to leave for is because you are the only one that probably will believe that it's possible that I'm from another universe or dimension. Whichever way you want to call it." "Go on." Sonic said sitting down for the first time. "Here's how it is. Where I'm from your extremely popular." "I'm popular almost everywhere, except with Ro-butt-nicks gang." "Yes, BUT like I was saying where I'm from your just a comic book character, a series of great games and most importantly, a popular cartoon. The year I was in before I got sent here was a few seconds before 2000. Now I've somehow been sent a 1000 plus years into the future but to your universe. For me I started to believe this was a dream come true till I finally realized that it doesn't look like I'll live long enough to experience it. I know that this sounds strange, but that's the truth." After Focus finished he sat back in the chair, crossed his arms and waited. Sonic stroked his chin a moment before answering. "The only real way to find if your really from another dimension is to have Nicole scan you, but..." "You mean Sally's hand held computer right?" "How did you know Nichole was a small computer of Sally's?" Tails asked. "Because of the comics and cartoon shows. Here. I know that you somewhat full name is Sonic Maurice Prime, but Sonic is not your real name because your embarrassed or something about what it really is, and no I don't know what it is. Your girlfriend is Sally Alicia Acorn. Yours..." he pointed at Tails. "Is Miles Prower. Tails is your nickname because of your two tails. Robotnicks is really Julian of the house of Ivo. How about this clincher. Knuckles knows this but hasn't said anything or he might not know it yet. Your grandfather is Merlin Prower." "I have a grandfather?" Tails said with surprise. "Did you know that your the chosen one?" "Yemph." Sonic coved his mouth before he could finish. "All right you've proven your point. Taking you back to Knothole better not be a mistake." "Thanks Sonic. I won't let you down." After Sonic and Tails left Focus got up and paced the room. "Well that could have gone better. Usually Sonic reserves judgment."  
  
Outside the room, Sonic, Roscoe, Tails and Evelyn were talking when the doctor showed up. "Okay Bess what did the blood test say?" "He's is an overlander or Human as they call themselves, but I have no idea why he heals so quick." "What da mean heals so quick? You mean that story he said about falling off that area when he found you was true." Sonic asked. "I know it sounds hard to believe but I was there. One moment he was dead. I could see he had a lot of broken bones and his leg was impaled on something but a few minutes later he got up as if nothing happened." Evelyn said. "Believe it or not he did save my life." "Your sure he's not a robot." "Perfectly sure." Bess said. "I believe him." Tails spoke up. "Why is that Tails?" Sonic said kneeling down. "I don't know. For some reason I just know he not lying." "Are you taking him with you then?" Roscoe said. "He knows way to much about Knothole and other things that even Robotnick doesn't know. I going to let Sally decided what she wants to do." "All right by me. The bright side is that he managed to take out all but one of the hover-units around here with the exception of the one Evelyn brought back." "So he did help out." Tails said. "It will take weeks before Robotnick has any more units sent up giving us time to scout around better." "You want to take this all with you?" "Yeah. Sally will probably want to see that to. Have it put in aft compartment. Tails will show you." Sonic went back into the room while the rest went away. Focus was sitting down with his head on the table. "Were leaving soon. I don't want any trouble from you." "If you hate me that much why even have me come along?" "Sally's going to want to talk to you." "Well if it would calm your nerves, you can tie me up till Sally says otherwise." he said looking at Sonic. "Hey if getting you to possibly even believing that I'm on your side you can tie me to the underside of the plane the whole ride." "What!?" Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Sonic could tell he wasn't joking. "Tying you to the seat is the plan right now. Now let's go." Heading out the door, Sonic stay behind him. Focus shook his head as they walked up the corridor. Just before getting near the infirmary walked into a crate he didn't see. With the crate already damaged by weather and other things he fell through it. "OUCH!!! Where'd that box come from?" As he tried to get up he fell back down crushing a few bottles. "What the?" Guards came rushing up as Bess came out of the infirmary. "Great. I knew this would happen." she said seeing Focus holding a few bottles. "Sorry about that. This wasn't here before when I came through." he said picking up some more bottles. "I'll help pick them up if I can." Looking at Sonic. "Since you made the mess." Sonic said helping out. Bess came back out with what looked to be a old clothes hamper from hotel laundry rooms Focus noticed as he dropped them into it. "What happened! Did the prisoner esca...oh.." Roscoe said running up and seeing the situation. "Since we haven't figured out what these are I was having them removed till I had better equipment. Unfortunately it was placed in a badly lit area and well..." Bess said shrugging. "Wait. You don't know what this says?" Focus said showing her a faded label. "I can read it but none of us knows what it means and testing it was out of the question." Shaking his head with a slight laugh he continued picking them up. "Do you know what they are?" "There anti-inflammatory pills. Naproxen." He said dropping the last few in. "Really?" Bess said turning the cart around. "I told you what I know them to be. Weather you believe me or not is up to you." he said wiping his hands off on his coat. "Can I use him for a moment?" She said turning to Roscoe. "What for?" "Humor me." She said motioning for Focus to follow. Roscoe motioned for him to follow her. Sonic close behind Focus went over to were she was standing. Opening a few crates she pulled several objects out. Figuring out what she wanted he spoke up before she did. "This is insulin. I didn't see anybody here that looked like they needed it so I'll explain what it does afterward. This is Tylenol 3, heavy pain killer. Hmm...you've got quite a supply of a muscle relaxer here along with several boxes of de-worming agents." "And what is this?" She said opening a box full of leaves. Taking a few sniffs he closed the box quickly. "Your better off throwing that away. That is marijuana, a very powerful painkiller but with bad side effects. Where I'm from people pay thousands for this and then go crazy when they need more. If you never trust me on anything, trust me on this get rid of it. Don't burn it though. There's enough in there to make a couple hundred people go wacko." "We figured that out the hard way. That box was just a test." "You already knew the rest then." "No, this last one was a test. And we do know what insulin is luckily we don't need it. Thanks for your help." "No problem."  
  
At the plane Tails was closing up the aft compartment when Sonic and Focus came out. "Wait a minute. I thought the Tornado only had one seat?" "After our last crash we put one in." Sonic said getting some rope out. "I'm not surprised. Standing on the wings is dangerous." "I still do it from time to time. Read to go Tails?" "All ready up here Sonic." Tails said starting the engine. Getting into the back seat, Focus put on the seat belt. After Sonic tied him up he climbed onto the wings. "It was nice seeing you all again, catch ya later." Sonic yelled to Roscoe and the others outside as the plane zoomed off.  
  
Robotnick came back a hour or so later. Snively was glad that what was left of the patrol up north had found what had happened but figured that Robotnick was going to beat him when he heard the news. "Well Snively what did you get?"  
  
"The Swat-bots left were able to determine that someone or something used a sharp object to cut large pieces of the statue off the top of the head dropping them onto the patrol was sent there. None of the hover-units or Swat-bots there survived." he said still cringing. "Well what is left up there?" "Just eight Swat-bots." "Eight hmm. Out of 30. Was it those accursed Freedom Fighters/" "No. They detected no since of them ever being there." "What about the energy reading we read earlier?" "They found it was a energy signature that portals give off. But the portal had already closed some time before the first patrol got there. Whatever it or who was had already left before the second patrol got there." "Hmmm. Send a squad of 22 more Swat-bots up there. Have them search the city in grid sections. That should bring out the intruder. In the meantime I have an idea I've been mulling over. Once the power station is back online have all worker bots report to hanger 7. I going to give Sally exactly what she wants just not in the way she wanted it. HAHAHAHA!" Robotnick said laughing as he left. Snively calmed down once Robotnick left. One of these days you fat bastard, I'll be in charge and then I'll win quicker than you ever could. Turning back to the computer he input the command for Robotnicks next order. 


	4. Friend or foe to be

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Knothole Village Minutes after returning from up north. Friend or foe to be Author's note: I tried to make each character's speech the way they would really say things but if it comes out wrong in some places, sorry. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Focus woke up to hearing several voice's and felt somebody untying his ropes. Opening his eyes he saw Bunnie was there working on the knot. She had her head turned the other way though. "Hello Miss Rabbot." "Huh." She said turning to him. "How long have you been fake'n sleep there?" "I woke up to you working on this tight knot, so I'd say about 10-20 seconds." Finishing the knot, Bunnie helped him out of the plane. Bunnie pointed over to where Sonic and Sally where saying that's were he needed to go. "Thank you for your hospitality Miss Rabbot. You are a true lady." he said. "Oh my...well your mighty welcome." she said with a slight blush. He was about halfway there when something didn't smell right. He though about turning to see where it was coming from but decided to continue forward. Sally was about to say something when the human did something she never expected. "I am sorry for any inconvenience I have cause you Princess Acorn. It was never my intention.' Focus said kneeling on one knee before her. "First of all, get up. You don't have to do that." Sally said. "Yes Princess Acorn." "Second don't call me that." she said pulling Nichole from her boot. "Okay. What would you prefer to be called?" "Sally is fine." she said opening Nichole. "Nichole." "Yes Sally." The machine said in its usual chippery voice. "Scan this overlander and find out if he's really from another dimension." she asked pointing it at him. "One moment.........yes he is and he's not completely human." "I knew it!" Sonic said turning to Focus. "Wait Sonic...Nichole is he a robot?" "No. He has no metal components in him at all." "Then what makes him not completely human?" "That answer is classified." "WHAT!?" The three of them said in unison. "I don't even belong in this dimension. What did you find that makes it classified?" Focus said taking Nichole. "That's the one thing I never liked about you Nichole. Max put to many access denied or time lock garbage in you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe that information would come in handy to, oh I don't know, like GOTTEN RID OF ROBOTNICK by now!" He was about to continue when Sally took Nichole back. "Sorry about that." "I'll forget it this time. Now Nichole why is that information classified?" "Sorry Sally but, Access Denied." This instantly sent Focus into a laughing fit. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Putting his hand on the tree next to them only helped for a second before he fell down. Clutching his sides he kept laughing even though Sonic tried to get him to stop. Bunnie and Antoine came running over when she heard the laugh. "What the who-ha is going on? What did ya say Sally-girl to make him laugh like that." "Nothing Bunnie. I just asked Nichole something and after she said access denied he started laughing." "I dont'z seez why there'd be anything funny about'z that." Antoine said. A few minutes later he finally calmed down enough to talk, but was sitting at the base of the tree. "Sorry, sorry...hehehe...I just couldn't help it....hehehe." "Maybe you'd like let us in on the joke." Sonic said sarcastically. "It's stupid really....hehehe...but......hahaha....ummm....like I said before I'm from another dimension and the writers there thought that making every other comic or episode with Nichole saying access denied......hehehe....or having a time lock problem was funny. I always wondered if Sally would get fed up one day and smash Nichole if she said it one more time. You apparently have more patience than I do. Oh boy. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Thanks Nichole." Nichole responded with a loud buzz. "He does have a point though Sal. Nichole could be holding back information that could be the key to defeating Ro-butt-nick." "What do you want me to do with this bag of his stuff Aunt Sally?" Tails said flying over. It was apparent that even though he was flying the bag was almost to heavy for him. Seeing what was in the bag she had Antoine take it away. "Moi! But where ever shalz I putz it?" "Have Rotor place it in the safe." Sally said putting Nichole away. "All right Mr. Focus. We need to talk in private." "Understandable. You don't want everyone to know that an overlander is in the village just yet."  
  
Rotor was tinkering around as usual when Antoine walked in. "Ze Princess wants the overlanderz thingz placed in the safe." "Okay Antoine. Let her know I got right on it." He said taking the bag. As Antoine walked out he went through the bag. Seeing the large gun he pulled it out first. "Wow. I wonder how this got pass Sally's approval. She probably didn't see it." Placing the gun in a bag he put the bag in the safe before heading over the the meeting hall.  
  
In the meeting hall where all Knotholes strategic plans were made was Sally, Sonic, Bunnie mostly incase the overlander tried something, and Antoine. Sally and everyone else was behind the bench while Focus was sitting in the middle of the room. "Sonic has already told me the story you said now I want...." "Where's Tails?" Focus said looking around. "Why?" Sonic asked suspiciously. "When anything's going on important, he's always been there by your side." Turning to Sally, "This guy know way to much..." "Your telling me this. Only a few of us around here knows that Nichole has those time locks." "Is there any way at all that I could prove that I'm on your side?" Focus said interrupting. "Sally I thought you should see this since I don't think you knew it was here." Rotor said coming in. "Hold that thought Mr. Focus. What is it?" Getting in front of Sally where Focus could not see what was happening, Rotor pulled the large silver gun out and laid it down. "Whoa Rotor where did that come from?" Sonic exclaimed. "Sonic please tell me you knew about this?" Sally said looking into his eyes. "Other than his sword I had no idea. Honestly Sal." "What do I do with it Sally?" Rotor asked in an uneasy voice. "You brought my Magnum in didn't you?' "What?" Rotor said turning around. "Yeah. I can see it from here." "Hmmm...about that thing you said earlier about proving things." Sally said with a commanding tone. "Yeah." "Would you mind having this..." she was saying as she tied to pick up the gun. "What the...." She tried with both hands and barley succeeded. "If your asking me if I mind having it destroyed, since I know you really don't like having guns around with the children being around as well. Yes I do mind, but go ahead anyway, just for don't destroy my ring or my sword. That sword is extremely important and I'd would rather being dropped off somewhere else if I can't have it here." "What's the ring do? Give you those amazing healing abilities." Sonic asked. "No. My father gave it to me. That's all." "Oh. Sorry." "Not a problem." "Rotor you might want to disarm it before trying anything to it. Do you know how?" "Never seen anything like this but I think I can figure it out Sally." "Here I don't want anyone to get hurt....." Focus said coming over taking the gun. "WAIT!" the group said in unison. Sonic was about to jump over when Focus had already disassembled it and dropped it in front of Sally. "This is how you take out the ammo in the rest of the clips." he said showing Rotor. Sitting back down, he waited till they said something. "He could'va killzd everyone in herez." Antoine said shaking. "Good grief Antoine. Other than Sonic here I could easily take you all. That gun I wouldn't need." Seeing the look in Sally's face. "You want the truth so I'm telling it." "I want to hear how you got here and why....." She was saying while picking off her fingers. "Fine, fine, fine...I'll go over it again." Focus again told his story from where he was fighting another like him till landing at Knothole. He left out the gory part though. "So just what are you really?" "Ask Nichole if she will tell you my age?" Sally gave him a strange look as she pulled Nichole out and asked. "Access to that info is Denied." "Why?" "Access De.." "Denied. I got it the first time." Sally said closing Nichole. She set her aside shaking her head. "So what is your age?" "Ok. We call ourselves Immortals. We cannot die unless our head is cut off. Blow us up into a million pieces will also work, but then our power wouldn't be unleashed." "Power?" Sonic asked shifting in his seat. "It's called the quickening. We transfer all our experiences and knowledge to whoever's head we take. I've lost count how many I've had to take. It's either kill or be killed. No exceptions, unless your on holy ground." "Holy grounzd?" Antoine said. "Church's or graveyards. Anyway I was born in 1293, found out I was an Immortal in 1345 when I was run through in a fight. Woke up to another Immortal hauling me off the battlefield. He told me what I was and how to live. After a few years he left saying that the next time we meet it would be a fight to the death. Luckily I never saw him again. The only problem with being here is with no Immortals to fight, I will eventually start to age just like all of you. Anyway that's it." "That would make you over 2000 years old." Bunnie said. "That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard! That's just impossible." Sonic said waving his arms around. "How can we trust this guy with a story like that!" "Sonic calm down. Focus...is there anyway you can corroborate your story?" Sally asked putting her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Have Nichole or Rotor find out the date on the sword and the ring. That might help." "Rotor get rid of this and bring the rest of his stuff in. I want to see what else he has." "Yes Sally." No one talked while Rotor was gone. About 15 minutes later Rotor came in with a bag. Pulling everything out he set it in front of Sally. Shifting through it she saw nothing dangerous except the sword which see set next Nichole along with the ring. "Rotor you can give him the rest of this stuff." "Thanks Sally." Focus said putting things away. "Oh Rotor did you get rid of that gun yet?" "Not yet. Why?" He said with a suspicious look. "The scope is not dangerous and I would like to have it back." "Oh that what this is?" Pulling it from the bag. "Yeah. That's it." "Let me see it." Sally said. "This might come in handy ." she said looking through it. "Ok Rotor, thanks." "Nichole scan these two object and tell me there dates and DON'T SAY ACCESS DENIED." "Working Sally...............the ring is older than the sword. By a few hundred years. The sword has been remade several times and has been subjected to a laser for increased sharpness. The ring does come from around the year he specified. The sword was made by him." "The story he told us. Is it possible that he's telling the truth?" "90% possibility that it is true." "I can understand why you would want to keep the sword with you till you trust me better, but please don't destroy the sword." "A sword I can tolerate but a gun no. Now I'm going to let you stay here but with certain restrictions and a guard will be with you at all time." "That's fine. Is there anything I can do around here to help with anything that might gain some trust?" "Why are you so interested in gaining our trust sugar? You seem really anxious to get it." Bunnie said standing up. "Because your my heroes. I used to daydream about ending up here helping with beating Robotnick and his bots. Going places to see what was left of my world in this time. Trying to rebuilding the once proud kingdom of Mobotropolis. Getting your father out of the Zone of Silence. Most of all I want to slowly kill Ro-butt-nick with that sword." They all were getting up slowly and stopped as he finished. They were all looking at him funny like he might actually be crazy. "What?" he said with his arms out. "I'll take you to our guest hut. Sonic take this sword to my hut." "But Sally what if he tries something?" "Sonic I promise you that I won't try anything. I was raised to respect royalty even if they were the enemy, for which I don't believe you are. Besides I would never hit a lady." Sonic just blinked at him and then left in a flash. Walking toward the far end of the village Sally pointed out were he could and could not go and the rules. Sonic came up beside Sally just as they got to his door. "Dinner will be at 6:00. Someone will come to get you when it's time." "What time is it now?" Focus said opening his pocket watch. "3:12. Why?" "Just want to set my watch to your time so I know the right time." he said messing with it. "Hey Sally. I heard that there's someone new here. Who is it?" Dulcy asked as she came flying over the hut. She managed an almost prefect landing till she ran into a tree. "OW!" "I always knew she needed practice but I didn't think it was this bad." Focus said wincing when she hit the tree. "You alright Dulcy?" Sonic asked. Shaking her head she turned around to him just now noticing Focus. "Yeah I'm fine. Hmmm. I thought something smelled funny." She responded glaring at Focus. With a depressed look Focus told Sally he'd be waiting for her to send someone to get him later. Going into the hut Focus said thanks before closing the door. "How did you know that someone new was here?" Sonic asked. "Tails told me, he just didn't mention that it was an overlander." "All right we'll inform everyone at dinner time about our guest but until then don't say anything." "Why are we letting him stay here Sally? He might be trouble?" Ducly said walking along with them. "Mostly because he knows way too much about us Freedom Fighters and a lot of it Robotnick doesn't even know. After what Nichole said I'm beginning to think that he might be telling the truth. I took a path around to that hut where he could have easily knock me out and gotten away. But he was polite and did nothing except answer all my questions truthfully." "What did you ask that we didn't hear already?" "Personal questions about my father. He knew quite a bit, even things I barley knew and some I didn't. He even told me that my mother and brother are somewhere on the Floating Island. Knuckles doesn't know their there but says that he should be able to find them. What surprised me was that he knew where the Sword of Acorns was and that it would cure daddy of becoming a crystal body when we finally get him out of the Void." "Then we better call Knuckles." Sonic said taking her hand. She squeezed it back as they headed for Rotor's shop.  
  
Up on the Floating Island things were going great. The Dark Legion hadn't been seen in weeks and with the Echidna's and city all brought back the Island was prospering again. So far Robotnick hadn't noticed the new increase of populace on the island. Knuckles and Julie-su were coming up from the Chaos Emerald chamber when Vector came along. "Hey Knux, Knothole's call' in ya." "That trashcan Buttnick must be doing something to Knothole or Sonic that they need my help." Knuckles said in anger. He took off running after Vector. "Hopefully it doesn't take long. I had plans for us today." Julie-su said following after Knuckles. "I don't think it will be that long. Cool blue always comes through." "Who?" "Sonic." "Oh." Coming out of the forest they came to a clearing where a large hut sat. Inside Mighty was attempting to clear up the reception on the screen. "Hey there Knuckles. Sally wants to talk to you. For some reason she wants to talk in private." Mighty said getting up. "Everybody out then." Whispering in Knuckles ear Julie-su asked Knuckles to see if Sally would let her stay. "All right Sally everyone's gone except Julie-su. She wants to know if she can stay?" On the screen Sally was sitting at a desk with Sonic behind her. From her expression I'd say some pretty disturbing news hit her. Knuckles thought sitting down. "Do you promise to keep this conversation completely secret." Sally said looking at Julie-su. "I promise." "You can trust her Sally. I know she won't say anything." "Good. I know that you can be trusted so if you vouch for her she's ok then. What I'm telling you must not be told to anybody else. If Robotnick found out what I know and he were to exploit it Knothole would fall." "All right Sally. What is it?" "Information was given to me that my mother and brother our somewhere on your Island. When Robotnick started taking over they were taken there to hide out but I don't know anything else that happened after that. Just that they were last known to be there. Also the Sword of Acorns is on your Island in the hands of someone named Mammoth Moguel. Watch out for him. He has the power of a chaos emerald in him somehow. If you can get the Sword we can save daddy from becoming fully crystallized." She fidgeted a bit after ending. "There's something else isn't there?" "We found an overlander who has unbelievable healing powers. He is in Knothole with strict supervision. From the story we got from him and from what Nichole says, he must be telling the truth." She relayed the stories that Focus had told her. Scratching his chin Knuckles pondered what she said. He got up and paced around before answering. "If it's true that this Focus is from another dimension and everything he told you about your family is true then I'd watch out for him carefully. If Robotnick got hold of him the planet would be in grave danger." "We are watching him. Dulcy is standing guard over his hut right now till I info the rest of Knothole. In the meantime can you try and locate....." "If it was any other person I would probably say no but for you I will try and find them. I will send the Chaotix to locate this Monguel with some backup. I'll tell them that you had info on your fathers sword and wanted to get it back." "Thanks Knuckles. I'll own one again." Sally said getting up. "Once I know anything I'll contact you immediately." "See ya Rad Red." Sonic said with a wink and a thumb up. "Back at ya Cool blue." Closing the line Knuckles let out a long breath saying, "And I thought this day couldn't get any better." "Well what do we do now?" "Tell the others." Going out he called for them to come closer. Mighty, Espio, and Charmy all came from different locations apparently each was doing something alone. Knuckles figured it was another game of hide and seek since Vector was standing next to him. It amazed him that Vector could hear at all with that racket he was always listening to on his walkman. "Ok group. Sally wants us to find something for her she says is up here. While me and Julie-su go looking for something else I want you looking for a guy named Mammoth Monguel. He suppose to have the Sword of Acorns with him. I'm going to see if Remington can spare any help to find this guy. When you find him be careful, he apparently has the power of a chaos emerald in him or on him. Sally needs the Sword back so get it if you can. If it seems to hard wait and then I can come help." "Since this has to do with chaos emeralds why aren't you going?" Mighty asked. "Sally wants me to do something for her that I'm not aloud to say about at this moment." Vector moved over to Julie-su and whispered into her ear asking what Knuckles was keeping secret. Julie-su responded by shoving him away saying that she wouldn't betray Knuckles. "I'll contact Remington and have the help sent here. Once there here go start looking." Heading back to the radio unit Knuckles explained the situation to Remington and then headed out with Julie-su.  
  
Six o'clock was rolling around and it was Sonic's turn to cook. Antoine was helping out. Sally was opening the door and letting others in when she remembered Focus. Seeing Geoffrey walking up she told him to go get the visitor at the guest hut. After giving her a quick salute he left. She held the door open for a few more minutes before go in. Seeing Sonic had finished with cooking, since he was sitting down next to Tails. She sat down with them. "Once everybody's settled I'll inform them of our guest. I haven't heard rumors so nobody must have noticed." "I kept most of them distracted while you took him to the hut." Sonic said putting relish on his chili dog. "Who'd ya send to go get our guest." "I had Geoffrey do it." she said getting up. "Well everyone's just about ready." Sonic nodded his head while pouring more on when Tails grabbed his arm. "What's up Tails?" "Did Aunt Sally say she sent John to go get Focus?" "Yeah.......Oh no." Sonic said realizing what Tails said. "Watch my Chili dogs Tails. I got to stop John." Getting up he caught up to Sally before she was at the makeshift podium. "Sally do you realize that you sent Geoffrey to get an overlander." She stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "OH NO! I WAS so busy thinking about what I was going to say...we go to stop him." Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at them. "It's nothing were just arguing." Sonic said trying to distract there attention off Sally as she ran out.  
  
Dulcy was tired of watching the hut and was about to call for Sally when Geoffrey showed up. "Dinner time Dulcy. Sally sent me to get our guest." Geoffrey said loading his crossbow. "Thanks. I was ready eat the tree's." She said flying off. I wonder who are guest is today. Sally didn't say who it was. John thought as he knocked on the door. Focus was having a dream about sparring with Antoine when he heard the door knocked on. "Hmm...what...oh yeah. Just a sec." he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was putting on his black trench coat as he opened the door. Seeing who it was surprised him enough he stood there with his left arm barely in the coat. Geoffrey stood there in shock for barely a sec when we lashed out. "HOW IN THE HELL!...." He pulled his fist back and caught Focus dead in the face. Focus fell back several feet rolling over a couple of time. "MMMMMM." Focus moaned getting to his feet. Touching his face he could feel his lip was split open and a couple teeth were loose. Spitting out some blood, "I was wondering when you'd show up. As much as I loved to punch your face into a bloody mess, Sally wouldn't like that so I'm willing to forget this happened." "Bloody mess hey mate. More like yours is going to be the messed one." he said shooting his arm crossbow at Focus. Focus managed to dodge out of the way of the arrow but not St. John's kick to his stomach. Before he could try to retaliate John kicked him in the face knocking him into the wall. "OH THAT DOES IT GEOFFREY. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TAKE YOU OUT!" Focus yelled delivering a roundhouse kick to his face as got close. John smacked into the wall getting back up with amazing recovery speed. He started loading another arrow when Focus plowed a fist into his gut. Before Geoffrey could move to stop his fist, Focus gave him a powerful uppercut to his chin that sent him out the window. Landing outside Geoffrey could feel slivers of glass and wood in him. He was bleeding from a split lip of his own and a bit tongue. Blood was coming out of several cuts turning his fur red. Jumping out the window Focus was about to land on St. John when he moved and did a leg sweep knocking Focus on the ground. John caught Focus with a elbow drop to the throat. Rolling away Focus grabbed his throat while kicking Geoffrey in the face. "Nice one John. Almost felt that." He said in a weak voice. Going into a boxing stance he taunted John with the one thing that he was sure to get John's goat. "Is that the best you've got. I've seen turtles that fight better." "RRRAAAAA!!!" Geoffrey yelled firing off an arrow he managed to load.  
  
Focus saw it coming but was too close to move out of it's way. Bringing up his arm it stuck itself into his left shoulder. Letting out a yell of pain Focus charged John. Catching him in the gut Focus lifted him off the ground as he slammed John into a nearby hut wall. John felt a few ribs crack as he hit the wall. As he impacted he coughed up blood on Focus back. Putting his fist together he drove his elbows into Focus back. Focus dropped to the ground with John on him. Rolling over he accidentally rolled onto a piece of glass. He screamed as it pierced his chest going into his lung. Shoving John off him he pulled the glass out. Blood squirted out and he felt it rising in his throat. Getting up Geoffrey clutched his side. He watched at the overlander pulled glass from his chest. Picking up a piece of broken frame he swung for Focus's head. Focus could feel his body giving out as he saw Geoffrey take a swing at him. Grabbing the piece of frame he pulled it from John's hand and tossed it aside. Getting up quickly he gave John a swift kick to the groin. John grabbed his groin screaming in pain as he fell back. Focus could swear he heard a few words he didn't think that the Mobians knew. "Your a better fighter than I thought." Focus said spitting out more blood. Looking over to his right he could see a few Mobians watching but couldn't tell how many since everything was blurry. "He's going to need a Doctor. I just hurt him, nothing life threatening." Pulling the arrow from his arm he dropped it and turned to go into his hut but fell over at the door step. "I should've warned Sally that this wou......." he was saying as blackness over took him.  
  
Sally ran as fast as she could wishing she had Sonic's speed. Getting closer to the guest hut she heard the sound of glass breaking. Coming around another hut she watched Geoffrey trip Focus. She yelled at them to stop and even threw a rock between them but they didn't see it. She was heading over to get between them when Sonic showed up. "WHOA! This is going to take awhile to clean." Sonic said sliding to a halt in front of her. "Let me handle this Sal." Sonic went to rush both of them when Geoffrey went down from a kick to the crotch. Sonic winced when he saw it. "That's going to hurt." Sally said moving closer. They watched as Focus spit out some blood. "He's going to need a Doctor. I just hurt him, nothing life threatening." Focus said. They watched in horror as he pulled the arrow out of his arm. They could see blood was coming out of him in several places as he turned around and fell at his doorsteps. "Sonic get Dr. Quack as well as Dulcy. Tell Rosie to make sure everyone stay's in the mess hall till I get back." Sonic was about to protest when she ordered him to go. Seeing him speed off she pulled out Nichole. "Nichole scan Geoffrey. How bad is it?" "Scanning Sally...........He has three cracked ribs on his left side. A few front teeth are loose and several cuts and bruises. He will survive." "What about the overlander?" "He is dying fast, but will fully recover." "WHAT?!.......Oh right." Turning around to the approaching noises she saw Dr. Quack running up with his bag. His assistant was behind him with a stretcher. Sonic as usual stopped right next to her. Dulcy was a few seconds behind. "Oh my. What happened here and where did that overlander come from?" Quack said checking on Geoffrey. Sally handed him Nichole showing what her scan revealed. "I'm not sure. When Sonic and I got here they were going at it. It's my fault. I forgot to tell Geoffrey who are guest was." "Geoffrey going to need a few stitches and a cast for his broken ribs. He's not going to be moving much for awhile. Help me get him on this stretcher." After moving St. John onto the stretcher with the help of his assistant and Sally he started walking over to Focus. "Forget about him. He's........" Sally was moving her hands around trying to think while explaining not doing to well. "Dead I think is the word your looking for Sally." Quack said rolling Focus over. "Hey Sally what did you want me for?" Dulcy asked pinching her nose. "The smell of blood always makes my stomach sick." "Once we get them moved out of the way can you burn this area and then put it out so no one has to see all this?" Sally said with pleading eyes. "Since I know you don't want the children seeing this I'll do it." "Thanks Dulcy." "What do you want done with this guy Sally?" Quack said pointing at Focus. "We'll put him in the hut for now so Dulcy can get rid this mess. Sonic go in and put some towels down or something on the floor. The less to clean the better." As Sonic went in Quack and Sally dragged Focus in and placed him on a sheet Sonic laid out. "Dr. Quack. What you've seen hear don't discuss with anyone else until I inform the rest of the village." "That explains why you wanted everyone to eat in the mess hall today. Well here's Nichole back. I've got work to do on Geoffrey so I'll get right on it." he said leaving. Sally heard him tell his assistant the same thing she just told him. After Quack left Dulcy breathed fire over the blooded area then ice after that so the fire wouldn't spread. "How long do you think we have to wait for him to get up?" Sonic asked looking at Focus's bloody body. She started asking Nichole when Focus breathed in deeply then went into a coughing fit. Sally and Sonic stepped back watching him get up on his hands and knees. "Well that certainly didn't feel good. How did I get in here?" he said looking around. Seeing Sally and Sonic behind him he turned around staying on his knees. "I'm sure that John said that I started this, but I didn't. I should've warned you that I might have a problem if we met, but completely forgot. I'll understand if you want to lock me up." "I heard that he had amazing healing capabilities but not like this." Sonic said bewildered. "Are you injured at all?" "No. Just my pride." "I believe that you didn't instigate the fight." Sally said putting Nichole in her boot. Taken back a bit Focus asked why. "When I sent him here to get you for dinner I forgot to mention who was here. Geoffrey hates overlanders and sending him here was a mistake. I was so busy thinking about other thing that I completely forgot." "When I saw him standing there I knew that trouble was coming but I figured I would be able to get him to not fight. When I opened the door he said something I won't repeat just yet and then sucker punched me. I was half asleep and my left arm was stuck in my coat. I tried at first to reason with him but he just kept fighting. On any normal day I could have subdued him easily and there would be such a big mess to fix." "Well I'm glad you didn't kill him. I know you could have but kept from doing so. I was going to introduce you to the village but instead I'm going to have dinner brought here. I'll let everyone know that your here so something like this doesn't happen again. But I want you to stay here for now." "Not a problem. If anyone else does attempt to attack me I'll run or subdue them in a way that wouldn't injure them. The only reason I struck back at Geoffrey was cause I don't like him. I don't think I ever will." "That's understandable." Sonic said. Sally glared at him. "What? I don't like him very much either." "Sonic will bring you dinner. I'll have Rosie come by later to get your clothes." "If you want I can clean them so she doesn't have to see all this blood. I can also patch them myself if you got thread." "Unfortunately Rosie has seen a lot of blood on a lot of clothes. If you can sew your own clothes back together then that will help. I'll send Sonic in the morning to get you for breakfast." "Might want to wait till I actually have my clothes back since I don't think you have any clothes in my size." Thinking about this new development Sally said Sonic would also bring him breakfast and hopefully he'd have his clothes repaired by lunch. I'll have to see if we have anything in storage in his size. She was thinking as her and Sonic left. After they left Focus took off everything except his boxers. Seeing that everything he took off except the boxers and socks had blood on them he left the messy clothes on the sheet. Going into the bathroom he cleaned up the best he could putting a sheet around him since the towels were way to small. Sonic came back by 6:45 with dinner. He set it on the table where Focus was sitting. He laughed at seeing him sitting there in a bed sheet. "Funny Sonic. Real funny." "Sorry we don't have anything in your size. Hey....don't tell anyone I said this but I'm glad someone finally took Geoffrey down for once. I especially like when you caught him below the belt." Sonic said with a smile. "For you, this conversation didn't happen." Focus said picking up a chili dog. Sonic folded the sheet on the floor over the clothes. After closing the door he jetted away to the washing room before anyone could see what he was carrying. After finishing Sonic's really hot chili dog's Focus took a long bath. After a couple hours of exercising and practicing his martial arts he feel asleep. 


	5. Robonicks invasion prepared

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
Robonicks invasion prepared. Author's note: I tried to make each character's speech the way they would really say things but if it comes out wrong in some places, sorry. Rating is the same as before but this has a suggestive dialogue in it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 3:00 am. Somewhere in the Great Forest near Knothole. Amy Rose was thinking about Sonic as usual as she approached the outskirts of Knothole. Taking the long way around to keep away from Robotnick's goons is so tiring. "Well at least I can get a few hours of sleep in before morning." She said opening the guest hut door. Amy walked over going into the bathroom, Focus stirred in his sleep thinking he heard something he woke up looking around. Must be the wind. Turning over he tried to go back to sleep. Several minutes later Amy came out in her pajama's and crawled into the bed. She thought something seemed funny when the sheet won't come when she pulled. Focus woke up thinking something was wrong when he felt the sheet being pulled off him. Reaching over Focus went to turn on the light as Amy started to reach over to turn it on, she encountered a large mass in the bed blocking her from the light. Sitting back she said. "Who's in here?" But they said it in unison. "I asked first?" They said in unison again. Focus noticed it was female. Amy noticed it was male and an unfamiliar voice. Reaching over she put her hand on his face. Feeling no fur she pulled her hand back jumping off the bed. "Don't scream, please don't scream." Focus said. "I'm going to turn on the light and when you see who I am please don't yell or anything. Okay." "That depends on who's in the bed." Amy said with anger in her voice. "You better not try anything, I've got a large hammer here." "Hammer? Wait...then your Amy Rose." "Yeah and?" "Look I didn't know that you were coming here or I would have requested another place to sleep but Sally said this is the guest house. She didn't tell me you were coming or that it was yours." "I was coming for a surprise visit. I just got here a little earlier so I came here to sleep. Now turn the light on." "Please don't scream and don't hit with that hammer." Focus said turning on the lamp. Amy was ready for just about anybody being in the bed but seeing an overlander she stood there stunned for a moment. Looking over at her hammer against the wall she figured that he would be able to get to her before she would get to it. "Thanks for not screaming." Seeing her glance at her hammer. "You can pick up your hammer if your that afraid that I'm going to try something. You can see I have nothing." Showing her his hands. "What is your kind doing in Knothole?" she asked slowly moving toward the hammer. "Sonic and Tails brought me here in the Tornado. Sally let me stay in the hut and for god sake's would you quit inching toward that hammer and just pick it up." Walking the last few steps with speed she picked it up quickly turning to him. "Feel better?" "Maybe." Rolling his eyes Focus sat up in bed. Picking up his pocket watch he opened it. "Well great time to show up. It's not even dawn yet. Can we continue this in the morning?" Putting the watch back on the table. "I'm not getting into a bed with an overlander." "First the names Focus, second I'll sleep on the couch you can sleep in the bed." "I don't trust you. You'll probably kill me or something in my sleep." "If I was stuck in here with Geoffrey I would, but never to a lady. Now I'm really tired so you do whatever you want and I'm going back to sleep." Focus wrapped the sheet around him as he got out of the bed, grabbed a pillow and laid down on the couch. "Good night." Amy watched him for a few moments. Walking slowly over to him she gently poked his arm. Seeing him not move she grabbed another sheet from the bathroom. She placed the hammer next to the bed and climbed into it. Taking another look at Focus she laid down with the covers wrapped around her with one hand on her hammer. It didn't take long for her to finally succumb to fatigue.  
  
4:23 am. Robotroplolis came back online but only at about 63% power as two of the primary reactor stations were restarted. Several of the back- up were still needing repair but since Robotnick had plans for all of the robotozied Mobians, repairs were going to take awhile longer. Calculations said within two day all the robot Mobians would be assembled in the hanger and ready. Uncle Chuck was watching from a air vent as Robotnick explained his plan. "Finally after all this time I have come up with a fool proof plan to rid me of that accursed hedgehog and his meddlesome friends!" Robotnick exclaimed with an evil laugh. "I've heard that before." Snivley said under his breath. "Yes Snively I have said that before but I know this time I won't fail." Robotnick said picking him up by his shirt. "This time I can't lose." he said dropping him to the floor. "Now where was I...oh yes my ingenious plan. When all the robotozied Mobians are assembled you will carry out these instructions to the letter. By the time those accursed Freedom Fighters find out what's happening they won't know be able to stop us. Even if they find out about what I'm going to do, they still can't stop it. HAHAHA!" Robotnick said with an evil laugh. "If the Freedom Fighters capture the robots we send out we could then find there base. This is a great plan sir." "That isn't the total plan Snively. The plan is to find there base and them in it along with any other bases they might be hiding in. The extreme irony is using Sonic's precious uncle to lead them. With the extra implants that will make it impossible for them to bring out the robotozied Mobians will's there will be no way they can stop us." They both were laughing as Uncle Chuck left.  
  
The sun was rising upon Knothole as everyone woke up. Bunnie was removing the curlers in her hair and from her ears. Sally was making her bed. Sonic was still snoring away as was Tails. Antoine was up, dressed and already cooking. Rotor was asleep at his workbench when the smell of fresh fish came across his nose. "Mmmm. Fish." Sonic was having an interesting dream about being able to swim when someone was shaking him awake. "Mmm. Go away." "Sonny boy, Sally needs your help." "What!" He said popping his eyes open. "What's wrong? Are we under attack?" Seeing Uncle Chuck standing over him he got out of bed quickly. "What's Ro-butt-nick up to this time that you had to come here?" Sonic said pulling on his shoes. "I haven't told Sally yet, I wanted you to be there with the other's. Robotnick may have a plan you can't stop." "No way Uncle Chuck! Ro-butt-nick can't come up with anything I can't buzz through. Hey Tails wake up!" "That's the problem. He knows that and has found the Freedom Fighters weak point." "Lets go talk to Sally if you think it that bad." "It's worse than bad Sonic. It's so bad I'm not going back to Robotropolis." "That is bad." "What's going on?" Tails said in a sleepy voice. "It's juice time buddy. Ro-butt-nick might have a plan this time that Chuck thinks we can't handle." "Does Aunt Sally know?" "Chuck hasn't said what the plan is yet. Were going to go hear what it is though." Sonic said handing him his shoes and gloves. "I'll meet you there sonny." Chuck said leaving. "I've just got one errand to run and then I'll be there."  
  
Focus woke up to having the sun in his face and the sound of a bird chirping. Opening his eyes he turned away from the sun beam on him. Sitting up he stretched a bit before going into the bathroom. Amy was still sleeping peacefully when he came back out. "Great if I at least had my car I'd be able to get my extra clothing out." Grabbing the sheet he wrapped it back around him and sat down. Wonder what time it is? Where's my watch oh wait there it is. Getting up he walked over to the nightstand picking up his pocket watch, then went back to the couch. Seeing the time, "Well Sonic should have been here by now." "Why is Sonic coming here?" Amy said with a startled looked. She had sat up quickly like something was wrong. "He was suppose to bring me breakfast and my clothes. After a confrontation with Geoffrey I had to have them cleaned. What are you so nervous about? I told you last night I wouldn't try anything." "Nothing, it's nothing." she said getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom with her backpack. Thinking for a moment Focus stared at the door. Now why would she be nervous. All I did was mention Sonic and...Ah. "Now I get it...hehehe. This place just gets better and better. I wonder if Sonic and Sally have finally said anything to each other about there feelings." Amy came out of the bathroom after spending about 15 minutes in there. Focus wasn't surprised. She was wearing her usual outfit. "Hey Amy, if you see Sonic can you send him here?" See looked at him as she held the front door open. Saying nothing she turned and left. From the window he watched her walk away. Might as well clean up he thought getting up.  
  
Sally was standing in her hut listening to Uncle Chuck as Sonic and Tails walked in. "Yo Sal. What's up?" Sonic said in his cheery voice. His smile dropped seeing her with a depressed look. "Uncle Chuck just told me Robotnick's plan. It's not good." "It can't be that bad. I can take on anything he throws at us." "Would you attack those friends and family you once knew?" Uncle Chuck asked looking at him. "What do you mean Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked. "Robotnick's plan is to send all of the robotized Mobians out to find us. He has a new chip he's implanting into each one of them to make sure that none of them can get there free will back. Uncle Chuck was suppose to be the leader of this force he's sending." Sally said. "So that's why you said you were not going back." Sonic said. "That's right. In two days he'll send them out. Swat-bots will be patrolling with them. With so many being sent into the Great Forest, Knothole will be found in a matter of days. Robotnick is playing his last card. He intends to win this time." "That dirty..." Sonic punched his hand into his fist. "We have to go and stop him from finishing." "That may not work. He's got them programmed to capture if possible kill if necessary. Any raid on Robotropolis will activate what's already ready and they will come sooner." A knock at the door made them all jump. Opening the door Amy stuck her head into the room. "Amy what are you doing here?" Tails said seeing her first. "I came to help. What's going on?" "Freedom Fighter stuff. How did you get here?" Tails asked. "I walked." She walked into the room closing the door. As she walked in everyone gasped. "Amy what happened? You were a child the last time we saw you." Sally said walking over. "You look to be 15." "When I went back home I kept wishing everyday that I was older so I could come back and help fight against Ro-butt-nick. We did well against the robotzied General D'Coolette and the Swat-bots up there to were they eventually retreated. After that we didn't have to fight anymore and I decided to come here and try to help." "But how did you get to be older so fast?" "I was heading down here and was camping out one night when a strange hooded fox came along. He said he heard me talking to myself and wanted to know what I was saying. When I told him that I was thinking what it would be like to be older and help you all fight Robotnick he said he understood and that that day would come soon. Then he left. When I woke up the next morning I was like this. When I was packing up to leave I found this note." She said pulling it out of her backpack. NOW YOUR AS OLD AS A CERTAIN TWO TAILED FOX "The only two tailed fox I knew of was Tails." Amy said looking at Tails. Tails seemed to be infatuated with her because he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she came in. "Come on Amy I'll show you around." Tails said taking her hand. "Ok Tails. How about something to eat first though?" "Sure. Antoine's making pancakes." As the other's watched them leave, Amy told Sonic that some overlander wanted him before closing the door. "Oh man. I forgot that Focus was still here." "So did I. You better go see what he's doing." "What overlander?" Uncle Chuck asked. Sally and Sonic told him everything they knew about Focus and all that he had told them except Sally left out the things he told he personally. "I'd like to talk to this Focus if you don't mind Sally." "Sure Chuck just take Sonic with you." "You go on ahead Uncle Chuck, I've got to grab a few thing first." "All right sonny." he said heading out. "Hey Sal did you see that look on Tails face?" "Yeah I did. It's the same look you gave me once." "Well...um." Sally could see him blushing which made her blush. "We can talk about this later. Right now I need to inform Knothole about this new development." "Your right Sal. Catch ya later." he said rushing out. "Hmm. One of these days we'll have time to ourselves." Sally said before heading over to the mess hall.  
  
Focus was drawing up some schematics on some paper when Uncle Chuck walked in. "Well, well, well. This is an unexpected pleasure. Forgive me for not getting up." Focus said turning to Chuck and sticking out his hand. Chuck looked at his hand for a moment then shook it. "In case they didn't tell you my name is Focus." "Actually they did tell me. They told me everything." "Good. So how can I help you Chuck?" "I see you do know quite a bit. I'm here mostly to see you and find for myself what your intension might be." "My intensions for everyone here, with the exception of Geoffrey, are completely honorable." "Geoffrey huh? Sonic has problems with him to. Is that why you hate him?" "No. I hate him because of his stuck up, know it all, attitude and that he's trying to take Sonic away from Sally. I mean why..." Sonic had just walked up to the door with Focus's clothes when he heard Focus talking about him. "... I mean why doesn't Sonic just tell Sally that he loves her. I've never seen such a drawn out relationship in my entire life. Considering that jerk Robotnick and everything he's been doing, everyone who can have some relationship should have it while they have the chance. Robotnick could drop a nuke bomb any day now and that would be the end of everything." "You do have a point." "What's Robotnick's latest plan anyway? You'd only come out here if it was truly serious." "I came to see you." "Nice try Uncle Chuck but you can't pull a fast one like that on me. I know from experience about you that if it's truly serious you come here, besides you have defeated look on your face. So what's this plan that seems so bad." "No harm in telling you since there doesn't seem to be a way to stop it. He plans on sending all of the robotozied Mobians into the Great Forest to find Knothole and any other bases. Commands are to capture if possible or kill if necessary. And they are being implanted with a chip that will make it impossible for anything to bring there free will back." Focus's eyes widened as Chuck told him the plan. Getting up he rushed to the door only to see Sonic sitting there. "Sonic how long have you been there and oh there's my clothes." Picking them up Focus rushed into the bathroom. "Sonny how long have you been sitting here?" Chuck asked sitting next to him. "Long enough to realize that he's right. Robotnick could win this time and Sally would never know. I'm just not sure if I can tell her." "Tell who what?" Sally said walking up. "Sally...um.." "Who are you talking about?" she said with devious look. "Is it Amy you are thinking you love?" "What! No way. I love you." Sonic said as he realized what he blurted out. Sally grabbed him into a passionate kiss before he could say anything else. Whispering in his ear, "I knew you'd say something if I mentioned Amy." "You both were standing out here listening to me and Chuck talk." Focus said walking outside. Breaking there embrace Sally asked him what he was doing. "I'm going to eat first then find out what your plans are. I knew that he'd pull this trick someday, but I know how to stop it. Oh tell Rosie thanks for fixing these though she didn't have to sew it to." "You can tell her on the way to the mess hall. We have to pass her first." "Then lets go. I haven't had anything since last night."  
  
After thanking Rosie they entered the mess hall. Lots of Mobians either gasped or gave Focus a strange look as he sat down across from Tails. Sonic sat down next to Tails. Sally went up to the makeshift podium at the front. Getting everybody's attention she told them what Uncle Chuck said. This started a massive talking riot between everybody till it turned into screaming at each other about what to do. Sally was trying to get everybody's attention back but nobody was noticing. Even Sonic was yelling for everyone to calm down. Focus put down his fork shaking his head. He got halfway up when Sonic asked what he was doing. "Helping." he said. Seeing Sonic's worried he waved his hand for Sonic to sit down assuring him he wasn't going to try anything bad. A few stopped to see what he was going to do while others started talking about him wondering what he was doing. Sally was about to ask Rotor to bring her a horn when a loud whistle pierced the noise. Putting his hand down Focus shook his head again as he sat down and went back to eating. "Now why didn't I think of that." Sonic said scratching his head. "Thanks you Focus, now down to business. We have less than two days to pack up and evacuate." This brought on a rise in voices again but quickly subsided as Sally yelled for them to wait. "If you want to talk or ask question do it AFTER I'm done. Some of us are going to try something but the rest of you need to evacuate to the secret base. Antoine, Dulcy, and Geoffrey will led in the evacuation. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Rotor and Focus will be heading up the plan to stall Robotnick. Now let's go." Sally explained to Antoine and Dulcy what she wanted done as the other's Sally mentioned got together in the meeting hall. Focus paced around waiting for Sally mumbling about something when Sonic yelled at him to stop. "What?" he said stopping near a window. "Your mumbling to yourself is giving me a headache. If you have something to say just say it." "I'm trying to remember something. Something that I know can get us out of this situation and restore the robotzied Mobians free will but it's eluding me." "Since it would take taking them apart to remove the new implant Chuck talked about I see no way of restoring there free will." Rotor said sitting back in the chair. "Since we haven't been able to free them before I can't even begin to think of a way now." Sally walked in before Focus could say anything taking her seat. "Our plan is to try and lead what robotozied Mobians we come across away from Knothole to buy time. We can't hurt them in any way and attacking the Swat-bots with them is out of the question since they might hit the robotozied Mobians." "There's got to be a better plan Sally. Letting Ro-butt-nick find Knothole is not something we can do." Sonic said placing a hand on her shoulder. "If any of you can think of something better..." "I GOT IT!" Focus said getting in front of Sally who sat back in shock. "I'm assuming that you've already called Knuckles so hopefully he's looking for your sword. Once we have that Robotnick's finished. But getting it is the problem. If Sonic can get fifty rings somehow or," Focus was saying moving over to Tails. "OR if Tails can go Turbo then getting that sword will be no problem at all. The Sword of Acorns has the power to restore free will to your family and friends and once the sword's been used on them, nothing Robotnick does can ever take it away." Shaking her head, "Wait...why is it that you never told me this before. What else are you not telling me that my father's sword can do." "Possibly very soon, several ships are going to land with more overlanders in them. They had to come back here because they couldn't find another planet that was inhabitable and there fuel was running out. When we finally get rid of Robotnick his backup plan will go into effect which causes untold problems in Robotropolis. Point being that you never make it to the SOURCE OF ALL, your father's sword accepts, actually makes you become the new owner and never works for anybody else. It even talks to you." "Now I'm beginning to think your crazy." "Why would I have a reason to lie, besides I told you all things I shouldn't know that are true. I'm only trying to help so that the future I do know about doesn't have to happen and things can be changed before hand." "Your father is the only one who knows where this SOURCE OF ALL is other than me. If Robotnick ever found it, he'd have access to a power so great that there'd be no one who could stop him." "Who's Turbo Tails?" Tails asked. "That's you. When you become him you have power greater than Super Sonic and that of Hyper Knuckles together. Your grandfather has some way of making you become him but for some reason I never learned why he keeps that information from you." Staring at the ceiling. "I also never learned why, I think it was Locke or maybe some other Echidna, was helping Merlin." "You are telling him things he doesn't need to know right now." A new voice said from nowhere. Everybody looked around asking who said that when Focus spoke up. "Took your time getting here. I was wondering how long you would wait before showing up Merlin. "I know what you have told everyone about how you got here and where your from, but how much you knew I didn't know." The door opened revealing a hooded fox with a white mustache. "What you know is dangerous to both sides." "True but at least I'm on the right side. Now I know that you know the Sword of Acorns can do what I say it will." "Yes." "Then are you here to try and shut me up or help. I doubt Sonic has fifty rings stashed somewhere and since Sonic didn't say anything about any zones around Turbo Tails is our only hope in getting the sword." "With this new development you are right. My nephew is our only hope, but he must come with me first. When he is ready I will return him." "I've heard that before but it's either your way or no way huh?" "Something like that. Come Tails." Tails got up going over to Merlin. As they headed to go out the door Sonic spoke up. "Wait. How do you know it's really your grandfather?" "I just do Sonic. I'll be back and then together we'll trash Ro-butt- nick." Tails said. Turning back around they walked out the door. "Who's Locke?" Sally asked. "Ah. Archimedes will probably show up soon to after I say this. Locke is Knuckles father.' "You mean was his father. He died.." "No Sally he is alive. For some reason he keeps Knuckles in the dark about this just like your father has done to you with things. Locke and Archimedes watch out for Knuckles to make sure he stay's on the path of his guardianship. Archimedes gets his information and orders from Locke on how to advise Knuckles on what to do." "Locke figured you'd be trouble." Archimedes said popping into the room. "Whoa!" Sonic and the rest said seeing him appear on the table from out of nowhere. "Took you long enough too. No time to waste. Have Knuckles go get that sword. If Mammoth Monguel is as powerful as I heard then he already knows what's going on and will probably help Robotnick defeat us." The fire-ant tapped his nose a few times before vanishing. "Well I was expected an argument." "How did he take charge so fast." Sonic asked Sally who looked like she was spacing out. "You've got me. If Archimedes listened to him and didn't argue then he must be trustworthy." "YOU know that ant?" "Knuckles talked about him once." "Okay here's what I think we should do. Sonic and Bunnie should go to the floating Island and help get the sword. With luck you'll find the Acorn family and be able to bring them home. Sally you can help with evac or whatever you feel is best. Rotor I need to talk to you." Focus then walked out. "Did I miss something here or what." Sonic said. "I don't know. One minute Sally girl was talking and then that Yankee took over." Bunnie said standing. "Rotor go watch Focus. If anything seems strange about his request or anything he says come to me. As for his plan it's the best thing I can think of so we do it till I think of something better. Dismissed." Bunnie, Sonic and Rotor where headed out the door when Sally told Sonic to stay. "What's up Sal?" "Chuck gave a brief run down of what Focus and him talked about. When I heard you talking to Chuck I finally understood what you were talking to Chuck about. I agree that Focus is right. With this plan Robotnick has going, this could be the final decisive part of the war and we should tell each other how we really feel." "I know Sally. I've always been in love with you I just couldn't say it. But now that I have said it, it doesn't seem so hard to say again." Sally moved over putting her arms around him. "I know that seeing Geoffrey kiss me has made you jealous and talking to Knuckles alone has done that too, but your the only one I love. There never was anything with Geoffrey." "What about Knuckles?" Sonic said putting his arms around her waist. "Maybe when we were younger, before the war, but since then it's always been you I've loved." Outside Bunnie watched with a smile as they kissed. "Bout time Sally and sugar-hog got there feelings in the open between each other." Bunnie walked off leaving them to there privacy. "I want you to come to my hut tonight. Wait till Tails is asleep though." Sally said breaking the kiss. Sonic's eyes widen as she pulled away and pushed him out the door. "Now lets get to work. We have a lot to do and little time to do it in."  
  
The rest of the day everyone was busy helping take this apart or packing up what they could to have it taken to the other base. Even Focus helped, but more with Rotor than anyone else since not everybody in the village trusted him. Earlier when Focus left the meeting hall and Rotor came out he talked to Rotor about this his idea he was writing on paper in the guest hut. Rotor said he'd ask Sally later about it and they left it at that. Rotor was impressed with what Focus actually knew about electronics as they cleared out his work shop. Focus was surprised at the nearing at the end of the day when he came across his gun rebuilt but placed in a box with the extra clips and ammo. Focus hid the box behind some of the other larger things that were to be moved the next day then went back to removing other objects hoping that Rotor would be to tired to notice the missing piece. The work continued till dinner time when Sally told everyone that things would start early so everyone should set there alarms for 5:00. Focus asked for one of his own since he like to wake up with a shower. Sally had Rotor get him one. Focus went with Rotor to get it while dinner was still being served since he had already ate earlier. While Rotor was in the back he took his empty gun and one clip and hid them in his coat. Thanking Rotor he walked over toward Sally's hut. Seeing no one watching him he went in and got his Katana. Leaving quickly he rushed to the guest hut seeing no one following. Unfortunately he didn't see Geoffrey watching from the shadows.  
  
Later that night Amy was sleeping over at Sonic and Tails hut. Sonic said he was going to check on something and went for a run. Coming back at about 7:00 he found Amy asleep on the couch. After covering her with a blanket he headed over to Sally's hut.  
  
Sally was writing a few things down of what she wanted done tomorrow when Sonic showed up. "Yo Sal. What did you want to talk about?" Sonic said walking over to her desk. "Focus told me something that made complete sense to me if I were in my father's place. With that and what I heard later from Uncle Chuck about what Focus said about possible running out of time to have relationships I have come to a big decision." She was staring deep into Sonic eyes as she spoke. "And what's that big decision?" he asked apparently, completely oblivious to what she was asking. He watched he as she got up coming around the desk and embraced him. "That even if my mom and brother are found I want you to marry me before they can say otherwise." "Okay I do." "I know it's sudden and you probably wanted to.....What?" "I said I do." "Your not going to argue." "No. Why should I when your right. I may be the hero of the village, but before the war your family only married by royal lines. Since I don't have any royal lines getting married before your family can say anything is the best way." She stared at him for a moment then tickled him. "Hey no...Sally...please stop....that tickles...hahahaha....Sally please." He in turn did the same to her. By this time they were laughing on the bed since Sonic had tried to get away from her and backed into it. Sally turned off the light as Sonic kissed her. Sally was so busy that night before and after Sonic got there that she never noticed that Focus's sword was missing.  
  
Back at guest hut Focus hid his sword and gun in the ceiling. After writing a note and setting his alarm Focus got ready for bed when he smelled something familiar. Walking over to the broken window quietly he stood next to it and waited. Not long after someone walked up to it and looked in. Reaching out fast he grabbed the being spying on him and dragged they in. Seeing Geoffrey he sucker punched him. The punch knocked him out before he could yell for help.  
  
3:00 rolled around setting off Focus's alarm. He shut it off fast and got up. Dressing quickly he got he sword down with his gun. "Mmgg." "As much as I hate you Geoffrey I not going to kill you. But I have to leave you here. Someone will be by later to see why I haven't showed up so you'll be set free then." Focus said loading the gun and cocking it. Placing it in the back of his belt he strapped his sword to the inside of his coat. "Since I figure you want to know what I'm doing I'll tell you. By the time the other come and find out I'm gone, Robotnick should be dead. If anything is honorable in you, you tell them that I went to stop Robotnick and was willing to give my life to save everyone here including yours. Goodbye Geoffrey." 


	6. INVASION HALTED?

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Invasion halted? Author's note: I tried to make each character's speech the way they would really say things but if it comes out wrong in some places, sorry. Rating is the same as before but this has a suggestive dialogue in it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Knuckles and Julie-su had taken off right after telling the Chaotix what Sally needed. Knuckles remembered hearing about a crash on the island many years ago. It was never looked into so he figured it would be the best place to start. Things went well for the first day but the forest got denser as they went farther in the next day. "I could have sworn that we would have gotten there by now." Knuckles said holding a limb aside for her to pass. "Don't let it get to you Knuckles. Sally knows that your trying your best to find them." "I know Julie-su. Thanks for coming with me, I'm not sure I could make it without you." "Oh yeah like that's possible. You could have easily done this with out me." "Probably but I like prefer knowing that your ok. I could have sent you with the Chaotix but I'd worry that you'd get hurt." "I wouldn't have went with them." "I know that's why I have you here." They were still talking as Archimedes popped up in front of them on a fallen tree. "Archimedes what are you doing here?" Knuckles said in surprise. "We've got a new problem. Robotnick is planning to send all of the robotozied Mobians into the Great Forest to find and finish off the Freedom Fighters." "Great. Figures that blow hard would try something like this." "It gets worse. Sally and them are evacuating Knothole right now. Tomorrow Robotnick begins the invasion. Since Sally and the rest of them won't fight them robotozied Mobians they are retreating. Several of them are going to try and stall them so Knothole can complete the evacuation but they don't think it will matter." "What do they want us to do?" Julie-su asked leaning against the fallen tree. Knuckles was still standing with his arms crossed. "Apparently the Sword of Acorns can restore there free will so getting the sword is more important right now. Grab my hand and I'll take you to the Chaotix. The sooner we help get the sword the sooner you can find the Acorn family and get back to your duties." Taking his hand they vanished.  
  
After Knuckles and Julie-su left the Chaotix argued about where they should start. "Well until the extra help shows up, where do you think we should all start?" Mighty said. "Start? Start what?" Vector said rubbing his side from he landed on a limb when Julie-su pushed him down. "Start the search for this Mammoth guy." Mighty said shaking his head in frustration. "Well I can go and get my friends and we can look around from the air. With our speed and flying height we can cover more ground." Charmy said scratching his chin. "Great idea Charmy. Hopefully you'll find him before we do. Good luck." he said watching him take off. "So were do you think this guy could be?" Espio asked sitting on a tree limb. "Well being that big he would have to be in area's not lined with dense forest." They continued talking, thinking, and arguing till Remington showed up. "Great. And Knuckles said they get along well." "Hey there Remington." Mighty said coming over and shaking his hand. "Knuckles has already explained the situation. I can spare these twelve to help find this Mammoth Monguel. I'll monitor everything from back at the city. Since I didn't think any of you had communication devices like these." he said pointing to a headset on one of the Echidnas. "I brought a few for you to hand out to whoever's going." Opening a bag he explained how they worked and to stay on channel twelve. "We did an aerial scan for Chaos Emerald energies and found several places that have low energy emissions. There on this map here. This one circled is the Islands Choas Emerald and this is energy put out from the city. These others are unknowns." "Thanks Remington. Hopefully this won't take long. Alright let's check this one here and then go here and here and so forth." Mighty said. "Like a circle pattern." Espio said. "Right. If were lucky he'll be on the first couple area's if not it will take a couple of days to finish this search." "Then let's get to it!" Vector said putting the headphone com unit over his walkman's.  
  
The day was almost over and they had only covered three of the sites on the map. They found small shard's of what was once a Chaos Emerald at one time. The Echidnas from the city took the shard pieces. They were a couple of miles from the next site and since night was approaching they decided to set up camp. A few of the Echidna's were sitting around the camp fire with the Chaotix while the other's were sleeping. One of the female's was talking to Mighty in a low voice. The others weren't paying attention when they got up and left. Mighty heard Vector say something about how he heard rations were bad but liked what he was eating. "What did you want to talk about?" Mighty said to the lady with him. "I was wondering what you were going to be doing when this was over?" she said looking at the sky. "Not sure. Probably be helping Knuckles as usual. Why?" he said putting his hands behind his head. She stopped and turned to him. Not noticing she stopped he walked into her but instead of falling down she grabbed him into a deep kiss. Mighty at first swung his arms around then let them fall to his side. This lasted quite awhile before she let him go. "Wow...." "After this is done I want to take you out, show you the city, maybe more." "Okay lady whatever you say." he said in a dazed state. "Name's Suzanne." The next morning came with a chill in the air. A slight frost was on the ground including the nearby flora. Shaking the cobwebs from there heads they set back out. The next site on the map ended up being a large tree that had a large chuck of an Emerald imbedded deep in it's roots. This Emerald had enough power in it to attract attention to anyone looking for a power source. Relaying this info to Remington, he charted it for further study later and told them to continue on. The sixth area on the map proved to be what they were looking for. Unfortunately for them he knew they were coming.  
  
Mammoth Monguel was sitting in a chair he made from using the Emerald in him to manipulate the ground. It was more smooth rocks than dirt but he liked it that way. Once he learned that they had been coming for him, or more to the point the Sword of Acorns, Mammoth made the chair and waited for them to arrive. He wasn't expected them to have taken so long though. Seeing them emerge from the forest but still failing to hide from him he chuckled. "So you have finally come rodents. Once your out of the way I will have no problem getting the Chaos Emerald from its chamber. Too bad that guardian isn;t with you. Oh well can't have everything.....yet."  
  
"That must be him." Espio said looking from the brush. "I'll tell Remington we found him." One of the Echidnas said pulling out his radio. "How should we approach him. He's huge." Vector said turning down his walkman. "Bout time you turned that off. Any louder and Robotnick would hear it." Mighty said. "It wasn't that loud." Vector exclaimed. "Oh really. My hearing was starting to fade away. If you hadn't turned it off I would have needed divine intervention to get my hearing back!" Mighty said raising his voice. "Knock it off. Any louder and he'll know were here." Espio hissed.  
  
"Come out from the woods you miserable beings. I already knew you were coming." Mammoth said standing up. He pointed his cane at their position and let out a blast of energy. "INCOMING!" Espio said jumping for cover. Everyone scattered as the beam of energy hit the brush blowing it and a good size of the ground into the air. "HAHAHAHAHA! And you think you have a chance of getting this sword. Foolish weaklings!" he said firing off another blast. "Everyone attack!" The Echidna patrol opened fire with there plasma pistols while the Chaotix rushed him from the side. Charmy was coming over the area with a small swarm of other bee's when he saw the attack start. Seeing the huge mammoth sending blast after blast at them infuriated him. Turning to his small squad, "Attack from above make sure he really feels it!" Mighty was trying to go for an upper cut when Mammoth smack him aside with his left hand. Mighty crashed into a large tree feeling the trunk crack under him. Shaking the feeling of passing out from him he got up quickly dashing back in. Vector managed to get behind him and crank his walkman to full volume. The sound was so great everyone except him grabbed their ears. Mammoth screamed dropping his cane. Swinging around quickly he backhanded Vector sending him into a stream. Vector landed in the water with a large splash. Darkness took him before he hit the water. Espio managed to blend in with his surroundings until Vector made that obnoxious noise. Noticing the chameleon so close he tried to stomp on him. Espio grabbed the large foot holding him there for a moment. Pushing with all his might he got the overweight mammoth to fall. Mighty watched him fall. Running faster he caught the mammoth between the eyes before he could block it. Mighty felt a crack as he impacted, whether it was his hand or Mammoths head he couldn't tell. Mammoth grabbed Mighty really tight. He was about to squeeze the life out of him when pain flared up everywhere on his head. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Swiping at the bees stinging him he let go of Mighty as he got to his feet. Mighty landed several feet from the patrol. Suzanne rushed over to him. "ENOUGH! YOU SHALL NOT BEAT ME!" he yelled sending out a wave of energy from his body. Charmy and his group were sent flying into the side of a hill. There was sickening crunches as several of them slammed into rocks and small trees. Charmy landed head first into a dirt mound. Espio was thrown back but managed to get back up and deliver a hard punch to his knee with a sharp rock. Blood spurted as he pulled it out. He pulled back to thrust it in again when Mammoth hit him broadside with the sword. He could feel several bones brake as he crashed through a tree. Sorry we couldn't get it Knuckles he thought before passing out form pain. Suzanne was checking Mighty as things were getting worse on the field. The rest of the patrol came out and continued firing at him when he tossed Espio away. Suzanne heard Remington's voice over the radio but ignored it. Mammoth brought the sword back and swiped it in front of him sending another energy wave into the patrol. The wave exploded throwing them all into the air. When the dust settled none of them were moving. Suzanne tried to pull Mighty away from Mammoth's sight. "NO ONE SHALL LEAVE ALIVE!" he said pointing the sword at them.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-su appeared in a clearing with Archimedes not there. Looking around they didn't see him. Knuckles was about to say something when he heard an explosion. "That must be the fight. Luckily I know where we are and why Archimedes set us here. Come on I need help moving this boulder here."  
  
Suzanne watched him point the sword at them Covering Mightys body she waited for the end to come. Instead of feeling pain she felt a loud thud. Looking up she saw Mammoth was on his back.  
  
"NO ONE SHALL LEAVE ALIVE!" he said pointing the sword at them. He watched her cover the pathetic creature that punched him earlier. Just as he got ready to fire a spiked fist caught him in the face. Several teeth came flying out along with blood. Landing on his back he felt another hit catch him in the stomach. Knuckles jumped into the air going for a more vulnerable spot when Mammoth caught him in the side with the sword. He managed to hit the ground on his feet but just barely. "So the wretched Guardian of this Island has finally come out to play. Once your finished the Chaos Emerald will be mine." he said sending a wave at Knuckles. That's just what I need. Knuckles thought as he opened the backpack he was carrying. The energy wave hit him with a blinding light. Mammoth had to shield his eyes as the light got brighter. After the light vanished nothing was were Knuckles had been standing. "Now back to you two." he said turning back to the others only finding them not there. "No matt...AAAAAAA!" Hyper Knuckles came down on the back of his head with a double handed attack. Blood came out from where the spikes of his glove smashed into his head. He started smacking into his head more as Mammoth tried to knock him off. Blood was running down Mammoths head as Knuckles kept pounding. Mammoth sent another wave out from his body sending Knuckles flying off him. Knuckles dodged Mammoths swings as he tried to cut him with the sword. Occasionally Mammoth would fire a blast at him only to miss or get it sent back at him. Mammoth sent a large charged blast of Chaotic energy at Knuckles. Seeing no way to avoid it Hyper Knuckles used ever ounce of power he had to push it back. The explosion sent Knuckles into the stream nearly landing on Vector. Mammoth was turned head over heels and thrown into the trees. Pushing downed trees off him he got up quickly noticing the sword was missing from his hand. Knuckles saw that the explosion didn't hurt Mammoth. It only blew off that white suit he wore except for the top half of his dress pants. The injuries he sustained earlier had quit bleeding but his head and knee still hurt. Seeing the sword lying in the dirt he went after it. Knuckles noticed this and tried to go after it. As they both got close to reaching it, it vanished. "WHAT?! WHAT SORT OF TRICKERY IS THIS?" Mammoth yelled picking up Knuckles. "WHERE IS THE SWORD?!" Knuckles was trying to respond when he noticed something behind Mammoth. When he smiled Mammoth got madder. "Whatever you think is funny will soon turn to sorrow. I'll make sure you die slowly for you troubles." "HEY FATSO!" "WHAT!" Mammoth said turning around quickly. "NO!!!!!!" he yelled seeing a small two tails fox with a red cape flying in front of him. Pulling his fist back Tails gave him a punch in the face that sent him flying through the stream and into the side of a mountain. Blood was dripping from where one of the missing tusk had came out. His knee was bleeding again since it broke on some fallen tree he slammed across and well as from several large cuts he took flying through the forest. He tried to stand but his knee wouldn't let him. Building a charge of energy into his hand he got ready to unleash it when Turbo Tails stopped and fired a blast of his own above Mammoth. The explosion sent a avalanche of dirt and rocks down on him. His hand once glowing green stopped and fell weakly onto the rock. When the dust cleared all that was showing was his hand. Turbo Tails brushed his hands together and headed back with sword in hand to Knuckles. As Turbo Tails hit Mammoth, Knuckles managed to force his way out of his grip causing his to fall on his side. Julie-su came running out after Knuckles hit the ground. "KNUCKLES!!!!!" Almost sliding the last couple of feet, Julie-su grabbed Knuckles into a tight hug. "Julie-su I'm alright just a little banged up. But if you don't stop squeezing me I wouldn't make it." "Sorry Knux." she said letting go and helping him to his feet. "We need to get help here right away." "I found a com unit near Mighty and some girl named Suzanne. She had already called for help sometime ago." "Help me over to Mighty and then go get the others for me okay." "Sure. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore then you already have." Finally getting to Mighty and the Echidna girl they saw the other's were there as well along with Tails in a red cape. "Hey there Tails. What's with the red cape?" Knuckles said sitting down.' "It's Turbo Tails. I'd stay and chat but Knothole needs my help. Thanks for helping get the sword back." Turbo Tails started taking off when Knuckles called out. "Hey Tails. Tell Sally were still looking for her family." Giving Knuckles a thumbs up he headed off at a speed that made everyone, still standing nearly fall over.  
  
Amy woke up to falling off the couch. "Ouch." she said rubbing her head. Remembering where she, "I wonder if Sonic is still asleep." She slowly crept into his and Tails room only to find no one there. "Where is he? Probably got up to help with the work." Heading out she noticed that it was still slightly dark. Looking at her watch she saw it was 6:53. Well everyone will be up soon so might as well go help make breakfast. Walking in she found Antoine cooking again. Bunnie was helping, or more like kissing him. "Those two aren't going to get any cooking done at this rate." She got some coffee completely ignoring them and sat down. "Either of you seen Tails?" Antoine and Bunnie jumped when they heard her. "Mon an mi Amy. Pleaze don't bez scaring mez like thatz." "I declare girl. You nearly made me jump clean out of my skin." "Sorry. I thought I made enough noise coming in and getting coffee." "That's ok hon. Now what was it you asked?" "Have you seen Tails yet?" Coming out of the kitchen Bunnie explained to her what happened with Tails when his grandfather came along. "Do you think he'll be back?" "Oh yeah. Tails wouldn't leave here unless it was really serious and then he'd just ask sugar-hog for help anyway to get it over with so he could come back." "Great." she said with a smile. "Your interested in that two tailed cutie huh?" "Yeah....wait I mean no...um..." "Don't worry I would tell him or anyone else. We'll just keep it between us girls." "Is it that obvious?" "It is now. Since you didn't instantly go after Sonic when you came I knew something was up." "I've seen that Sonic has no real love interest in me. Sally took his heart long ago. I came back to see if he had changed but..." "Sally will always be the one Sonic wants. A lot of girls have had to accept that." "Were you one of them?" "Nah. I think sugar-hog is cute but not my type." They both laughed as others started coming in. "Strange, Sally usually is here first to make sure everyone's ok. She must be trying to wake Sonic." "Sonic wasn't in his bed this morning. He must have gotten up early and left. I figured Tails and him were out doing something but if Tails is elsewhere then Sonic must be somewhere else." "Hmmm." Bunnie said rubbing her chin. She closed her eyes thinking when an idea popped into her mind. The thought made her get up quickly startling Amy and a few others. "Sorry. Just remembered something I left on in my hut." she said running out.  
  
Bunnie creped up to Sally's window and peered in. She almost yelped out loud seeing Sally and Sonic asleep together. "Oh my stars! I wonder what other new things I'll learn today." she whispered to herself as she walked around to the door. Knocking on the door she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. Knocking louder she then tried to keep from laughing. Great. I'm going to have to go in there and wake them up. Knocking once more she opened the door. "Sally you up yet?" She yelled waiting for a response. Bunnie was about to walk in when she heard a thud. Rushing in she saw Sally standing next to the bed seeming nervous. "Are you alright Sally-girl? You look like you were about to see a ghost." "Fine Bunnie...ahem..a just fine." Bunnie tried to keep a straight face but was failing. "What's wrong with your mouth did you burn yourself?" Sally asked seeing Bunnie biting her lip. "No...hehehe....I'm just......hehehe fine." "Is something wrong? You rushed in rather quickly?" "Well I knocked several times and no one answered so when I opened the door and yelled I heard something hit the floor. I thought that you or...or you knocked off you lamp and might have hurt yourself." She glanced at the end of the bed seeing Sonics shoes as they were slowly being drawn under the bed. She closed the door as Sally asked why. "I can't lie to ya Sally-girl. I know Sonics here." Sally signed as she sat down on the bed. Sonic crawled out form under it looking sheepishly. "If you want to keep this a secret hon, I won't tell anyone." "We actually were going to tell everyone that were getting married. Officially will do it quickly and then later we were going to have a big ceremony when thing got calmed down enough." "MARRIED Sally-girl. Sure took you long enough to ask sugar-hog. You've been hanging on her forever." Sonic smiled and couldn't think of a think to say as he put his shoes on so he just said, "Your right Bunnie." "Do you want me to tell them your coming or wait for you to tell them." "I'll tell them Bunnie, but thanks anyway." Sally said getting her vest and boots on. "Okay Sally. I'll be waiting for you two then." "Oh wait Bunnie, can you go get Focus. It was partially from his help that we finally told each other our true feelings. " "No problem Sally. I'll be right back with him. Do you want me to tell him?" "Not yet." Bunnie said bye to Sonic who still looked embarrassed as she walked out. "We have nothing to worry about Sonic." Sally said putting Nichole in her boot. Walking over she kissed him as he got up from the bed. "Now try and look like everything's normal. Were getting married." "I know and when I thought about how this day would be I didn't expect this." "Well this is just the formal part. Later come the party part." "Cool Sal." Sonic said feeling better. After a quick hug they headed out.  
  
Bunnie was still thinking about Sonic and Sally being together finally when she walked up to the door. Knocking several times she waited. Not this waiting game again. I'll just go in and hope he's not walking around bare. Opening the door the first thing she saw was a note attached to the table lying on its side. Scanning the rest of the room she saw he wasn't in the bed or behind the door. As she picked up the note she noticed Geoffrey was tied to the table legs on the other side. "Geoffrey!" she exclaimed coming around and tearing the ropes off him. After the gag came out of his mouth he cried out, "That no good overlander did this to me. After I spotted him taking his sword from Sally's hut and getting his gun back he knocked me out and tied me here when I came spying on him." "I should've known that Yank couldn't be trusted. He was just waiting to turn on us." Bunnie said in anger crushing the note. "Wait Bunnie. That note is important. As much as I hate to admit this he's not a traitor. Even though he is an overlander he does have honor." "What?" she said in surprise. "Read the note." he said walking to the bathroom. Uncrinkling the note Bunnie read it.  
  
Dear Freedom fighters, I'm sorry if this loses your trust in me but even though I come from a universe where this is all suppose to be fantasy, I vowed to fight for those wronged and being wrong by evil in any form a long time ago. I'm going to finish this war for you so no others have to be killed. I have taken back my sword as you probably have found out by now and since Rotor didn't destroy my gun I have it to. The Sword of Acorns will do what I said it will but I figured if I could get you to go after it, I would have ample time to go do what I'm doing now. I ask that you don't send anybody to come stop me since I've made up my mind and what I'm going to do will get other's killed if there nearby. Maybe I'll see you all later but most likely I'll go out in a big bang taking Robotnick with me. Thanks again for your hospitality and what friendship you provided even though you considered me as the enemy sometimes. Hopefully things work out well and you all get your life back.  
  
Sincerely Focus Trinner  
  
P.S. Tell Geoffrey I'm sorry for tying him up and tell Knuckles I'm sorry I never had a chance to meet him.  
  
Bunnie couldn't help but cry as she ran out of the hut heading for the mess hall.  
  
Sally and Sonic had already told everyone that they were getting married and were going through the formal part of the wedding ceremony, preformed by Rosie, when Bunnie ran in. Rosie stopped for a moment looking at Bunnie. "Is everything alright?" "Oh ah yes I'm just crying for those two." Bunnie said seeing others in the room also crying. Sally could tell something was up but knew Bunnie wanted to tell her in private and since Focus hadn't showed up with Bunnie she figured it had to do with him. "Anyway where was I, oh yes, Sally Alicia Acorn do you take Sonic Maurice Prime to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer and poorer, sickness and health, for better or worse till death do you part?" "I do." "And do you Sonic Maurice Prime take Sally Alicia Acorn to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer and poorer, sickness and health, for better or worse till death do you part?" "I do." "Then by the power invested in me by Princess Sally I now pronounce you husband and wife you may..." They were already kissing and Rosie figured she saw them start right after Sonic said I do. "kiss the bride." Everyone got up applauding and shouting with joy. Turning to the crowd Sonic noticed that even Tails had made it back and was standing in the with the sword. He was clapping and had a big smile on his face as well. Sally seemed to have noticed it too since she raised her hand silencing the crowd. "First thing I want to say is that I should have done this along time ago, I want everyone to still call me Sonic not Prince or King or Sir." he was about to go on when Sally whispered something into his ear. "I knew that. Tails please come forward." Tails eyes grew wide as he came forward. Seeing Amy looking at him he relaxed at bit. Tails handed the sword to Sally. Sally said thank you and then handed it to Sonic. "Tails, even though this was a job for an adult we congratulate you for getting this back for Sally. If Knuckles and the Chaotix were here they would be getting the same reward you are going to get, only Sally would be doing it. Kneel Tails." Tails was growing excited as Sonic was talking. When Sonic mentioned Knuckles he remembered what Knuckles said. Tails hesitated for a moment before kneeling. Sonic placed the sword on Tails shoulder then brought it over placing it on the other shoulder as he said, "Rise and be known as Sir Miles Prower." Handing the sword back to Sally, Sonic started asking Tails about his adventure. Sally dismissed everyone to get back to work. Most of the them were congratulating the three on there achievements as they walked out. Once everyone had left Tails gave a quick run down of how he got the sword. Bunnie was still crying as she came forward. Rotor and Antoine were listening to Tails story when they noticed her walk up. "Whatz iz a matter Bunnie?" Antoine said putting an arm around her shoulder. Tails was finishing telling Sally what Knuckles said when they all noticed Bunnie still crying. "Bunnie I know that this is a happy occasion but if you keep crying you won't have anything left for the real ceremony." Sally said sitting next to her. "I'm not crying for that." she said handing her the note. "Focus did something to you didn't he." Sonic said rising with anger. "I shou...Rotor go get a..." "No Sonic he didn't do anything cause he's not there." Bunnie said crying less. Sally had just finished the note and was starting to cry. "Sal what it is?" he said taking the note from her. Sonic skimmed it before reading it aloud.  
  
Dear Freedom fighters, I'm sorry if this loses your trust in me but even though I come from a universe where this is all suppose to be fantasy, I vowed to fight for those wronged and being wrong by evil in any form a long time ago. I'm going to finish this war for you so no others have to be killed. I have taken back my sword as you probably have found out by now and since Rotor didn't destroy my gun I have it to. The Sword of Acorns will do what I said it will but I figured if I could get you to go after it, I would have ample time to go do what I'm doing now. I ask that you don't send anybody to come stop me since I've made up my mind and what I'm going to do will get other's killed if there nearby. Maybe I'll see you all later but most likely I'll go out in a big bang taking Robotnick with me. Thanks again for your hospitality and what friendship you provided even though you considered me as the enemy sometimes. Hopefully things work out well and you all get your life back.  
  
Sincerely Focus Trinner  
  
Sonic left the last part out since he didn't have to do with them. "Geoffrey said he left really early this morning and had his mind made up like he wasn't coming back." Bunnie said through another rack of sobs. "Somebody should go and stop him." Sonic said dropping the note. Me and Tails will go and try to find him while you continue the evacuation. "Wait Sonic. What if the sword really does what Focus said it can do. What if it can restore their free will." "I can do that Sally." "What?" Sally said dropping the sword. "What's wrong Sal?" Sonic asked touching the sword. "I think it spoke to me." "That's not pos....Focus said the sword would talk to you didn't he." "Yeah he did." she said taking the sword back. "I can help Sally." "It does talk." Sally said sitting back. "I didn't hear anything." Tails said poking the sword. "It only talks to me for some reason." "What should we do then Aunt Sally?" Tails asked tightening his glove. After thinking for a moment she came up with a plan. "Tails can you use your new power anytime?" "Not all the time. But I can still use it right now." "Good, then you can try and find Focus while me and Sonic use the Sword of Acorns on the robotozied Mobians. The rest of you help finish getting everyone out of here and the bring the rest of the core members back here to do a last stand if need be." "Yes Princess." they said heading out. Tails congratulated them one more time before heading out. Standing outside the door Tails felt the power deep in him and brought it to the surface turning him into Turbo Tails. Waving goodbye to the others around he flew off. As Sonic got ready to leave Sally retrieved the note placing it on her dresser. Sonic came in complaining about missing a ring but ignored it when he saw her ready to leave. Picking her up in his arm they headed out.  
  
Rotor was finishing moving a large machine out when he saw the box that he had put the gun in. Picking it up he found a note, the rest of the clips and some drawings. Rotor was going to show the note to Sally when he noticed it was addressed to him. Dear Rotor, I figured if I was, luckily, stuck in this universe then I'd like to see about building the vehicle I had drawn up on the enclosed sheets. It shouldn't be to hard since I built one just like it a couple of time before so if Uncle Chuck can get the parts maybe we can have fun making it sometime.  
  
"Hey Uncle Chuck come look at this." Rotor said pulling out the drawings. Seeing them up close he noticed that they were schematics fro a vehicle just like Focus said. "What's a matter, something stuck?" "I wanted you to see these." he said showing them to him. "Hmm. This is interesting. Strange thou considering it inferior to everything Robotnick has. It's certainly not a weapon. Maybe we can make it for him." Knowing that uncle Chuck didn't know about the note he explained what Focus had done. "Poor lad having to be drug into this war and sacrificing his self for us." Rotor put the plans back in the box and set it on the large machine then went back to work.  
  
The evacuation was going better than expected. Within three hours everything would be transferred up to the secondary base exactly ten miles east of Knothole. Since everything was being transferred underground anyone in the air would notice nothing going on. Chuck was pushing the last of the larger objects through the tunnel when Geoffrey came by. "Uncle Chuck, the core Freedom Fighters are going to stay at Knothole and hold it as long as they can. Sally has placed me in charge till she returns. I'm going to set off the explosives in five minutes. Since this is the last thing we need to get out of here lets get it moving so were not trapped in here when the roof comes down. Wait, did anyone get that contraption that makes those power rings?" "Yeah. Bunnie got it earlier. It's already at the second location." "Good. Then let's get going."  
  
Back on the Floating Island, Knuckles, Julie-su, Remington, and a few guards were headed back to the area Knuckles was going to check on in the first place. Flying in small hover cars from the city they can upon a crash site. "Whoa. When I heard about this supposed crash I didn't think much of it. But it's hard to believe no one found this. It's huge." Knuckles was saying as he looked at a very large and broken aircraft. "This must have been flown all over Mobius." "After all these years I'm surprised you never noticed it Knuckles. With all the traveling you did on this Island you should have at least seen it." Remington remarked following Knuckles inside. "This part of the Island is rather dense in forest so I tried to avoid it unless I really needed to go here." Knuckles said going into a hole in the plane. "This thing must have held a 100 or more Mobians at one time. There's still things lying around." "Nothing of importance that I can see though, just clothes and a few childrens books." Remington remarked looking around. "All right the rest of you go looking around to see if there's any survivors. You two though search the plane but be careful this thing is unstable." he said to the guards with him. Knuckles and Julie-su went outside to look around the plane to see if there was anything of interest lying around while Remington helped look around in the plane. Knuckles noticed something strange about some rocks he saw sticking out of some weeds as he came up under a broken section of the wing. Pushing them aside he found several grave sites. "Julie-su. Help me count these and see if there are any with the name Acorn." "There might be survivor's then. Hopefully." Julie-su said seeing the grave stones. Half an hour of searching lead them to finding 34 grave sites. Lots of them were royal guards. Luckily none had the name Acorn on them. Finding nothing in the plane that helped in any way Remington and the other two came out to expand the search. One of the Echidnas found what looked to be a trail up the mountain side. Hiking up the hill took three hours but paid off when they found a cave. "Look there's someone in here." Knuckles glided up quickly to the trooper who had found a survivor. "Were are they?" "They rushed into the back of the cave. Probably to tell the others that help arrived." "Stay here. I'll go in and see if it's safe. They probably haven't seen anybody for years and might act hostile." "Yes sir." Walking in slowly Knuckles noticed that there was a small beam of light coming from a crack in the wall. Going through he encountered several spears being pointed at him. "Whoa. Hold on, were here to help." Knuckles said holding his hands up. "Oh really. Who sent you?" Some bruised wolf said pulling his spear back. "Princess Sally Alicia Acorn." "Sally's still alive!" a voice from far behind them cried. "It might be a trap you highness. Stay in there were its safe." "I'm tired of not knowing what's going on. If they came to help good, if not then I want to know why there here before anything happens understood." the voice said coming around the corner. "You must be Queen Alicia Acorn. Sally sent me to find you. We would have been here sooner but we had to get the Sword of Acorns first." "You seem familiar. What is your name?" "Knuckles." "Knuckles, son of guardian Locke." "Yes, except he's gone and now I'm guardian." "Is Sally with you?" "No unfortunately she's still in Knothole." "Guards stand down. Inform the others we are leaving and get our things together." Turning back to Knuckles, "I assume that you have other's with you." "Yes they are waiting for me tell come get them." "Good. I've waited a long time to get out of here. The sooner the better."  
  
Knuckles came back out telling Remington the situation and what Queen Acorn wanted done. Remington relayed orders for the units be brought with him to help get things ready for the cargo plane that would be landing soon. Night was a couple hours away when everything the Queen needed and everyone was loaded in. It would have went quicker but they had to all walk at least half a mile to the craft since the nearest viable landing area was a small clearing. Taking off they headed for the city to refuel and get the Queen and her group cleaned up before heading to Knothole in the morning.  
  
Robotnick and Snively had been doing very little except waiting for all the robotozied Mobians to get in place. Everything was going according to plan except for one piece, Uncle Chuck. "Have you found that Uncle of Sonic's yet?" "No sir. I think he managed to get his memories back and left." "No matter. We'll have my creation I was making take the lead." Robotnick pushed a button on the arm of his chair. Several minutes later a robotic version of Sonic walked in. "Meet Metal. He's programmed with every bit of data I have on Sonic. As much as I would like to have Sonic here to witness my triumphant victory I've decided to just kill him and have Metal bring his body back if there's anything left. Metal you have your new orders. Now GO GET SONIC!"  
  
"YES MASTER ROBOTNICK."  
  
Metal was standing next to several Swat-bots and behind them was around a thousand robotozied Mobians in a line reaching a mile wide. Robotnick was standing in front of him saying something but something in his programming was telling him this was wrong. He shoved it aside as Robotnick spoke to him. "Metal when you locate Knothole, capture all Mobians try no to kill unless necessary. I insist on having Princess Sally brought to me fairly unharmed but not dead or YOU'LL BE. As for Sonic bring me his body, dead." "YES MASTER ROBOTNICK." Robotnick yelled for them to go. He watched with delight as all of the robotozied Mobians walked into forest heading for Knothole. "Sending ten Swat-bots with Metal isn't enough but it won't matter." Climbing back into his hover-unit Robotnick laughed as he headed for his head quarters.  
  
Focus watched from the trees as Robotnick ordered the mass of robotozied Mobians head off in the general direction of Knothole. He had a clean shot at Robotnicks head, but waited. It ticked him off to see Robotnick fly away and know that he still had to wait for his 'army' to go by. The wait ended up taking all day as the final row of the robots passed by. Waiting several more minutes to make sure they had gone he jumped down heading into Robotropolis. 


	7. THE END OF ROBOTNICK

Wrote by JOSH. (LORD_FORD_BREAKER@YAHOO.COM) LEGAL STUFF: Sonic and the gang are all copyrighted to SEGA and Archie comics. The Highlander series/movies are copyrighted to whoever owns it. RATED R for blood, graphic violence and occasional swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- TITLE: THE END OF ROBOTNICK Author's note: I tried to make each character's speech the way they would really say things but if it comes out wrong in some places, sorry. Rating is the same as before but this has a suggestive dialogue in it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
After turning into Turbo Tails he waved bye and set off. Tails loved being able to fly at incredible speed's only Sonic could normally accomplish but with this new power he could be several miles anywhere within less than a minute. As he got closer to Robotropolis he slowed down hiding in the top of a tree. Seeing the vast amount of robotozied Mobians standing ready to invade the Great Forest made him almost fall out of the tree. He could see Robotnick talking and pointing and making gestures. Looking around he tried to find if Focus was around. He noticed something large, black, and sitting real close to the tree's trunk about thirty feet off the ground. He thought it might be Focus but couldn't be sure since a lot of branches were in the way. Tails was getting ready to move closer and check when he heard noises below him. Glancing down he saw the robotozied Mobians walking through the forest. Great I waited to long. If I move they'll find me. Sitting back against the tree he kept watch on the unknown black object in the tree closer to Robotropolis and waited.  
  
Sonic and Sally were stopped at the halfway mark between Robotropolis and Knothole. They decided to make their stand there as long as they could until they'd have to pull back. Sally pulled Nichole out to scan the immediate area to see if any danger was present. "Nothing within three miles is detected. The only life forms present are you and Sonic." "Guess we managed to get everyone we could out of the way in time." "Hey Sal, cheer up. Luckily we got message to the Lupe and the wolf pack in time. They were able to help with the evacuation and get messages to the other communities around us that we couldn't get to in time." "Your right Sonic. I heard someone once say we should count our blessings and this seems like the time to do so." "When you do you think they'll show up?" Sonic said sitting down next to her. Sally set Nichole down with her in surveillance mode. Leaning against Sonic they talked about the past and what the future would have in store for them. Several hours later Nichole started beeping. "What is it Nichole?" "I'm detecting several hundred robotozied Mobians heading this way. Range three miles." "ETA?" "52 minutes." "They must be running fast." Sonic said looking at Nichole. "There's another problem Sally." "What?" "Other than the ten Swat-bots I'm detecting there is an unknown robot leading them." "Can you identify it?" "Not at present." "Great." Sonic said shaking his fist. "He must know where going to try something and sent reinforcements." "Nichole any new information you get on this new robot tells us immediately." "Affirmative Sally." "Know what to do with that sword yet?" "Not really. Focus just said it would work when I needed it." "The power will come when you call on it Sally." Seeing the bewildered look on Sally's face Sonic asked if the sword was talking to her again. "Yeah it was. I don't think I'll ever get use to it." "What did it say?" "That the power I need will come when I call it." "Cool. Then we have a chance at winning this war." "It's surprisingly light considering it's size." "Yeah, I noticed when knighting Tails." "I wonder if the sword has the power to save daddy?" "Focus said that it did." "I meant from the void." "Don't know about that. If we see Focus again maybe he can tell us how to retrieve him." "If he survives what he's doing." The hour was almost up when they could see and hear the army of robotozied Mobians approaching. The Swat-bots parted revealing a blue metal version of Sonic. The following robot army stopped as Metal raised his hand. Seeing Sonic and Sally standing in the way he walked a few paces forward and pointed at Sonic. "BY ORDER OF MASTER ROBOTNICK YOU ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED. YOU CAN SURRENDER NOW OR BE KILLED WERE YOU STAND." Pointing at Sally, "YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO MASTER ROBOTNICK UNHARMED IF YOU SURRENDER NOW. KILLING YOU IS NOT AN OPTION BUT INFLICTING INJURIES IS." "No deal you worthless reject! We'll both die before letting Ro-butt- nick win!" Sonic said reaching in his backpack. "Wait Sonic, for you now shall see the power Acorn family." Sonic watched as Sally's eyes turned bright yellow and a glow surrounded her, lifting her off the ground several inches. Her arm came up slowly pointing at Metal. The sword seemed brighter as Sally said, "Let injustice be undone." Metal watched the energy reading on his internal monitors go off the scale as a beam of light came at him from the sword. Turning to the screams behind him he watched his entire army grab their heads and fall to the ground. Something in his system was giving him that strange feeling again but stronger this time. He shrugged it off as he turned and attacked Sonic. Sonic was still mesmerized by what Sally was doing that he never saw Metal approaching. Metal collided with him using Sonics trademark spin. Sonic flew back feeling blackness trying to overwhelm him as he smashed into a tree. Feeling his hand was still in his backpack he grabbed a power ring. Power surged through him giving him the strength to get up and pull his figure eight move on Metal. Metal reached out to stop Sonic but got his left hand cut off. Both of them crashed into a boulder , cracking it as they went through it. Sonic fell on all fours as the ring's power ebbed off. Looking up he saw Metal trying to get his metal quills out of a large tree but with one hand missing he was having trouble. Metal was getting ready to attack Sally when she smacked him with the sword. Metal reached out to squeeze her throat when he saw Sonic coming at him. Turning he tried to grab Sonic. Sally watched as Sonic plowed into Metal taking a hand off. She was about to go help Sonic when a Swat-bot got in front of her. "SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF ROBOTNICK." It said pointing it's laser cannon in it's arm at her. "You'll have to kill me." she said swinging the sword at it. With surprising strength the sword sliced through the Swat-bot knocking it into the other two behind it. All three exploded instantly. The other Swat- bots moved in to stun her but were overran by freed robotozied Mobians. Within seconds there were a pile of parts. Some rushed to Sonic's defense as other's ran up to help Sally. Metal managed to make it out of the tree trunk and fly away from the mobbing Mobians. Thinking it was better to report to Robotnick the failure of the invasion he turned and left. "We did it Sal! Robotnick's lost!" "WE DID IT!" She said as they both jumped around hugging each other. The robotozied Mobians clapped their hands, cheering Sally for her heroic effort at freeing them. "Let's head for home and tell them the good news." Sonic said taking her into his arms. "Good work Sally." Nichole said as Sally put her back in her boot. They all walked home with a better sense of purpose knowing Robotnick finally was going to be finished.  
  
Focus walked up to a broken building staying in the shadows. He could see a few Swat-bots patrolling the area, but mostly it was open territory. Focus thought he heard a noise resembling a rotor spinning but shrugged it off thinking it was probably some machine's cooling fan. Tails woke up when he heard everything was too quiet. Glancing around he noticed it was dark and whatever was in that tree must have moved since he thought he heard the sound of a large object hitting the ground in that direction. Taking off he headed into Robotropolis. Watching the ground closely he saw a very few Swat-bots walking around and Focus heading over and hiding in the shadow of a building. He started heading over to him when Focus walked out in front of a Swat-bot. Focus glanced around the corner seeing a Swat-bot heading slightly in his direction. Walking out of the shadows he called out to the Swat-bot. "Hey tin head. Take me to your leader." "SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF ROBOTNICK." It said pointing it's laser arm at him. "Hey I said take me to Robotnick. I have a message for him." The Swat-bot watching him called for two others you grabbed him by the arms and took him away. Tails watched some exchange go between Focus and the Swat-bot before two others came and took him to Robotnick's headquarters. Focus had a look of defeat as a monitor came on and the Swat-bots reported his capture. "So who are you? Are there other overlanders around?" Robotnick said with a happy voice. "No just me. What are you so happy about? If you think your plan to invade Knothole with that army of robotozied Mobians will succeed think again." "BRING HIM UP IMMEDIATELY!" "YES MASTER ROBOTNICK." Tails watched from the shadows above as Focus was taken into Robotnick's egg shaped fortress. Flying up to the windows Tails saw Snively working on a computer, while Robotnick was sitting in his chair reading a screen. Several minutes passed when suddenly Robotnick and Snively looked at the door. Tails watched as the door fell to pieces as Focus rushed in. Focus watched the screen shut off as he was pushed inside. The Swat- bots let go of him as they entered a elevator heading for the war room. Getting off the elevator they headed down a corridor. After what seemed like a mile long walk they reached the war room doors. Seizing the opportunity Focus pulled his sword out with lightening speed slicing the two Swat-bots in half. Neither had a chance to cry out for help or anything as Focus cut them in half again from head to toe before they had even split in half. Pulling out his gun he checked it to make sure it was ready. Pulling the power ring he took from Sonics small stash he put his right hand through it bringing it up to his shoulder. Using another technique he remembered he sliced the door into several pieces and rushed in. Robotnick started to get up and grab his small hand laser when Focus shot it sending it flying onto the floor. Sparks emitted from it where the bullet went through. "ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS! YOU MOVE YOU DIE! AS FOR YOU SNIVELY," he said looking at him. Snively at first raised his hands then went to push a button. "WRONG MOVE!" Focus said putting a bullet through his head. Snively's body fell on the console then slid to the floor. Blood was all over the console and several monitors which surprisingly shorted a few of them out. After shooting Snively he brought the gun back around to Robotnick and shot him as he tried to push one of his buttons on the chair. The bullet lodged itself in one of his metal joints causing it to short out for a second. Robotnick laughed and started to get up, "I SAID DON'T MOVE. SIT DOWN OR THE NEXT ONE GOES IN YOU HEAD!" Robotnick sat down and kept his hands in the air. "I underestimated you. You are a better assassin than you appear to be." "Assassin I'm not. Really I prefer love and peace, but since I got here I've been thinking how the best way to kill you would be. I've been watching you for a long time. Watching as you cause as much hell for all of the Mobians you could find and frankly I'm tired of seeing them get hurt, lose loved one's or watching them died. Your days of being a sadist creature are over." "And what makes you think you can kill me." Robotnick said with a smile on his face the entire time. "Oh you'll find out soon but maybe sooner. You see this is no ordinary sword. In its hilt is a toxin lethal gas that causes the body to bleed from every opening. After that you go into convulsions that tightens all the muscles in the body making you slowly brake your bones as you try to fight it. If you survive all that pain and still conscious you end up breaking your back which kills you. It's quite painful. And I'll unleash it if you don't get whoever is behind me ordered away." "And why should I believe any of this." Robotnick said standing up. Focus pointed the gun at his head as he told him the scientific formula for what the gas was. "Ask your computer to see if I'm correct and have it scan my sword while its at it." Robotnick ordered the computer through voice command find out what the formula was capable of doing and if it was in the sword. "THE CHEMICAL COMPOUND REQUESTED IS A LETHAL GAS THAT CAUSES MASSIVE EXTERNAL BLEEDING FOLLOWED BY CONVULSIONS OF MUSCLE SPASM CAUSING BONES TO BREAK AND INTERNAL ORGANS TO BE CRUSHED. DEATH IS USUALLY BROUGHT ON WHEN THE INDIVIDUAL OR INDIVIDUALS BREAK THERE OWN BACKS. SCANS REVEAL THE PRESCIENCE OF THE LETHAL GAS INSIDE THE SWORDS HILT." "What's the radius of the amount in question?" "HALF A MILE." Outside Tails listen to everything. He was happy to see that someone was finally giving back to Robotnick everything that he deserved. When he saw Snivley get shot he lost his lunch. Luckily no one noticed. He watched a few more minutes then headed off to tell the others what was happening. Robotnick face turned to and angry expression as he ordered Metal to back off. "Metal. That sounds familiar. Come around and stand next to Robotnick." Metal looked at Robotnick seeking confirmation. Robotnick nodded his head in anger. Focus watched as a metal looking version of Sonic walked over standing next to his master. "Now with that much damage I'd assume something went wrong. Make your report to your 'master'." "Is Knothole captured Metal?" Robotnick said still standing and fuming. "NO MASTER. PRINCESS SALLY MANAGED TO RESTORE THE FREE WILL BACK TO THE ROBOTOZIED MOBIANS. I RETURNED TO REPORT THE INCIDENT AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS." "WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY PLAN WAS FOOL PROOF! THERE WAS NO WAY ANY OF THEM COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT COULD OVERRIDE MY NEW IMPLANTED CHIP! HOW DID IT HAPPEN!" Robotnick said grabbing Metal off the ground. He seemed to forget that Focus was there. Focus noticed something moving on the window and watched as Tails flew away. He silently said goodbye watching him fly out of sight. "PRINCESS SALLY FOUND THE SWORD OF ACORNS. AN UNKNOWN ENERGY BEAM CAME FROM IT CAUSING THE ENTIRE ROBOTOZIED MOBIAN ARMY TO REGAIN FREE WILL." "THAT BLASTED SWORD I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SHE FOUND! DAMN IT!" he said throwing Metal into a console. Sparks erupted from both Metal and the console as they exploded. Metal was thrown several feet forward and laid still as his body smoked and sputtered. Tossing his gun aside Focus walked up to Robotnick. Robotnick turned and got out of his chair running over to Focus. Grabbing Focus hand that held the sword he pulled his hand back to punch Focus in the face when the power ring glowed. "Antoine was right. The rings power only works for those pure of heart." Focus said grabbing it with his left hand. Energy surged through him as broke Robotnicks hold on his right hand. Bringing the sword down he sliced off Robotnick's hand. Robotnick cried out in pain. Glaring at Focus with evil intentions that he never had for Sonic he broght he metal hand down on Focus's head. Focus staggered back a bit but recovered quick enough to thrust his sword into Robotnicks abdomen. He pressed the secret button on his hilt causing the blade to slide back two small openings on each side on the blade near the hilt. Gas poured out into Robotnick as he shoved Focus away. Focus felt his conscious ebbing away as blackness tried to overtake him. Seizing his gun he unloaded all but one round of the clip into Robotnick as he tried to remove the sword. Robotnick convulsed wildly as he landed on the floor. Blood was spurting out of his many wounds as he screamed. Focus sword broke off near the hilt sliding away releasing the gas as it spun. Focus could feel the gasses effect on him. He quickly pointed his gun at his chest and fired. He died quickly before the total effects of the gas took him. Robotnick could see his life passing before his eyes as extreme pain coursed though his body. As he suffocated on his own blood he tried to scream for help but it came out garbled. The last thing he remembered passing through his mind before he broke his own back was the last thing Focus said to him as he showed his sword into him. "Your death won't be enough to pay for your atrocities."  
  
Metal could feel his body was severely damaged. He could here screams coming from his master. He tried to get up but power failure caused him to shut down.  
  
Snively walked into the room to see his other body with a hole in its head. "Certainly took you long enough to die. Watching you die horribly was interesting though. You still wouldn't give up. But what ticks me off the most was that when he killed me you never even blinked or said anything. I gave you the best years of my life and you treated me like shit." Snively said kicking Robotnick's dead body. Walking over to Focus body he picked up the gun. "Hmm. Haven't seen anything like this before. Crude but effective." Dropping the gun he walked over to Metal. "You have potential. Once your repaired I'll have you destroy Knothole. This is going to be so easy." Feeling something wet on his face he touched it. Seeing blood he looked around seeing a trial made from his boots. Suddenly convulsions took over his body. Spasm after spasm hit him till he finally died in agony.  
  
Focus woke up about an hour later. Seeing Snively at the controls he ran over and grabbed him. "What!" Turning him around quickly Snively about jumped out of his skin seeing Focus holding him. Blood covered most of Focus body making him look like the living dead. "YOUR DEAD!" "You must be a clone since I see two other version of you here. Where's the cloning machine?" "You'll never find it." Snively said spitting in Focus face. Focus pulled Snively down turning him around and snapped his neck. Looking over the controls he grabbed a broken cable shocking Metal. Metal came back online instantly. He could see the overlander saying something. "Alright you tin can tell me where the self-destruct is!" Metal thought about killing the overlander but something in his core program made him obey Focus. Pointing at Robotnick's chair he told him the codes needed to get in. Focus left the cable next to the fallen look alike and punched the codes into the console on the chair. He had one button left to push when Snively walked in holding a small laser pistol. "Stop right there. Even if you push that button you would make it out of here alive. Putting you in the incinerator would kill you permanently." Focus pushed the last button as Snively fired. The laser went through his chest missing his heart. Snively rushed up to try and stop the countdown only to see that it was too late. "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5...4...3...2...1." Focus last thought on his mind was wondering if Sonic and Sally would be married soon. Explosions erupted through the egg like fortress as it started crumbling in on itself. The war room blew up in a large mushroom explosion sending Snively's buring body high into the air. He landed on a fence spike feeling everything as flames burned his body. The explosion of the fortress was so loud that everyone at Knothole and abroad heard it. Tails watched from the edge of Robotropolis as Robotnick's once tall headquarters fell in fiery blaze. Pieces started falling from the sky landing in random locations. Hyper Tails decided to hightail it out of there before he became a victim of fallen shrapnel.  
  
Sonic and Sally came into Knothole seeing the other core Freedom Fighters along with Lupe standing ready to attack. The light from there torches made it easy to see them. Sonic was still carrying Sally as they approached the group. The group were tense when they entered but changed when they saw Sonic and Sally with happy looks. "What happezed?" Antoine said sheathing his sword. "We won. Focus was right about the sword and we won." Sonic said putting Sally down. Sally retold them all what happened and then motioned for the robotozied Mobians to come out of hiding. Sally had Rotor relay a message to the rest of the group at the secondary location to tell them the news. "Hey has Tails came back yet?" Sonic said looking around. "Not yet sugar. He's still lookin for Focus." Bunnie said putting an arm on his shoulder. "Hopezfully he'llz find Focus beforez he does anythingz rash." Antoine said looking at all the robotozied Mobians. "No offenze Princezz but wherez are we goingz to putz everybodiez?" "I'm not sure yet. They could all go to our secondary base for now. It's certainly large enough to hold twice what their is of them even though it's mostly just a large meadow covered by tall trees. But for now let's.." "AUNT SALLY!!!! SONIC!!!!" "TAILS!" Sonic said looking around. Hyper Tails landed in front of them huffing and puffing as his power faded away turning him back to ordinary Tails. "What's up bro? What happened?" Sonic asked with concern. Tails was still on all fours crying as he talk. "I watched Focus get captured. I wanted to save him but I couldn't do it. Something kept me back." Pounding his fist into the ground he continued. "Focus rushed into the war room. He killed Snively then talked to Robotnick." He told them everything else he saw till leaving the window. "I got to the edge of Robotropolis and was waiting to see if Focus was coming out. I was about to go back when the fortress exploded. He never made it out. He gave his life to save us when he knew we didn't trust him." Sonic picked Tails up taking him his hut. "I'll be right back Sal." he said walking off. Bunnie started crying again as Antoine comforted her. They both were heard crying, more Bunnie than Antoine as they headed for her hut. Dulcy cried slightly as she walked off to her tree. Sally could feel the tears coming back and tried to keep herself in check as several of the robotozied Mobians asked what Tails was talking about. "There was an overlander that we found and brought here. He had a lot of knowledge about us and trusted us all with his life even though we didn't. If it weren't for him you'd all be mindless slaves. He told me where my fathers sword was and that it would free you. He left almost a day ago and gave his life to stop our war." Sally tried but broke down crying. Sonic came out and picked Sally up. As she cried in his chest he told all the robotozied Mobians that they'd figure something out in the morning so they'd have to wait till then to find out what was going to happen. "Who died and made you king?" some robot Mobian asked from the crowd as Sonic walked off to their hut. "No one died. Sonic and Sally got married this morning." Rotor said walking up. There were murmurs and other noises when Rotor told them this. He yelled for them to calm down and told them to do as Sonic said. "Where should we go?" "Anywhere if you want just be here in the morning so Sally can talk to you. Goodnight." he said walking off.  
  
The next morning Knuckles and Julie-su arrived outside Knothole in a cargo ship. After disembarking they headed straight for Sally's hut. Seeing lots of robotozied Mobians certainly made them go defensive until Rotor came out and told them what happened. He left out what they heard from Tails though. Knuckles introduced Queen Alicia and Prince Elias before heading over to her hut. Rotor helped get their personal things off the plane along with the other survivors when he remembered something he should have said. He almost broke his foot dropping a crate when he remembered.  
  
Knuckles knocked on the door to her hut before walking in. He let the Queen and Prince in and just about jumped out of his skin when Alicia gasped loudly. "What?!! What is you highness?!" he said looking at her shocked expression. Thinking something was about to attack him from behind he turned around ready to fight and instantly went to shock mode. The corner of his mouth twitched as he processed what he was seeing. "Sally what is going on?!" The Queen demanded walking up to the side of her bed. Sally opened her eyes slowly as she realized she wasn't dreaming about someone yelling at her. "Young lady what is the meaning of this?" Alicia said standing over her. "Mom?" "Yes honey I'm back but first what are you doing in bed with him!" she said pointing at Sonic. Sonic, who was turned away from Sally was still sleeping soundly completely oblivious to what was happening. "Sally what's going on here?" Knuckles said still in a stupor state.  
  
No one noticed as Elias walked out. "Wonder where a good cup of coffee would be hiding?" Fully awake Sally hugged her mom as she cried tears of joy. Alicia sat down next to her crying as well for being happy to see her again. Alicia waved her hand at Knuckles telling him to leave. Composing him self he bowed and left. "I'm so glad to see you again Sally. I wondered everyday if you were ok, but I didn't expect to come home and see this." Sally wiped her eyes as she told her about the wedding ceremony they had and why they had it, except leaving out the part about how the Acorn family would object. "So you truly love him?" "Yes mom. He's always been there for all of us through the fight with Robotnick and always watched out for me more than anyone else. We've always had feelings for each other but were afraid to tell each other." "What made you both final talk." Sally told her about there encounter with the overlander Focus and how he helped them even though they didn't trust him. Sally picked up the letter showing it to her. As her mother read it Sally woke Sonic. "Huh. It's morning already. Man I could use a hot bath right now. Care to join....uh." he said turning over and seeing he wasn't alone on the bed. "Sally is everything ok?" he asked seeing her crying. He thought he might recognize who was sitting next to her but since everything that happened yesterday he just wasn't in a thinking mood. "Sonic this is mom. Knuckles found her." "He found your brother too. He was here a minute ago." "Queen Alicia! I'm sorry I didn't know. Forgive me your majesty." He started getting out of bed. "I can see why you wouldn't recognize me since you were very little when I left. Besides that my crown is packed away right now. There's much to do right now from what your friend Rotor told us and we have a lot to talk about Sally. For now you to get freshened up and then we'll talk." Giving Sally a kiss on her head she got up to leave. Before she walked out the door she told Sonic that they'd be talking later.  
  
The rest of the day was spend returning everything to Knothole from the other base. The robotozied Mobians weren't thrilled with the arrangements but were willing to stay there till things got figured out. As much as Queen Alicia didn't want Sally to go, Sally insisted that she and the other Freedom Fighters had to go see what was happening in Robotropolis. They headed out the next morning and got there by lunch time. Walking into the city they found it dead. No power was on and what was left of the egg shaped fortress was a pile of metal melted parts. A fierce rain came through during last night soaking everything. Looking through the debris they came across Robotnicks metal hand. Tails came noticed hanging off a bent piece of what might have been a wall. Walking over he flew up and grabbed it. "Hey Sonic come look at what I found!" Sonic raced over thinking Tails might be in trouble but found him kneeling on the ground holding something. "What it is bro?" "This." he said showing Focus large gun to him. Sonic took it from him noticing it was empty. "He must have used all his ammo. We better see what Sally wants to do with it. C'mon Tails." They walked back slowly still thinking of the last time they saw him. "Despite everything he trusted us, especially you and me Tails. He never doubted us." "He seemed to trust me more than you." "I noticed that the first day we saw him. Despite our my feelings toward him that day I think he didn't believe I would hurt him." Sally was shaking her head looking at the devastation and at how much work would have to be done to restore what was once a proud city as Sonic and Tails walked up. "This is all that's probably left of Focus Sal. Tails found it." He said holding out the gun. She turned and took it from his hand. Surprisingly it was undamaged except for the dirt and grim it still looked functional. "Unless we come across his body, we'll bury this in his place. He deserves better but it's to late now." Rotor was listening to the conversation and remembered the note that Focus left him. He walked over and told her his idea for what he believed would be a better way to remember his sacrifice. Sally approved and Rotor went to find Uncle Chuck. They spent another week looking around the city before returning to Knothole.  
  
One month later... Sally was standing at a podium near a grave made for Focus. Since they didn't have his body they made a small hole in which they were burying his gun with the extra clips Rotor had in a box. Behind they were unveiling the thing that he wanted made from the plans that Focus drew up. Many Mobians were there including Knuckles and Julie-su who had just got married several days ago. "This...what was it again Rotor?" "A General Lee." "This General Lee that Focus was going to ask if he could have built if he was still here, I probably wouldn't have approved of with the current things needing to be done but I had Rotor and Uncle Chuck make it in commemoration of his sacrifice to save us all." Sally read the note he wrote to the large crowd. There was a lot of crying as she finished. "Despite knowing that going after Robotnick would end his life he went anyway and stopped Robotnick's reign of terror. We dedicate this machine to him for his heroism." Sonic, Tails, Rotor and Uncle chuck pulled back the large white sheet covering it. A few gasped in awe, some weren't impressed and other's were silent or shouted something about how cool it looked. "With a device that Uncle Chuck has made nothing will be able to touch it. It will look the same as it does today many years from now. Uncle Chuck." Uncle Chuck set several poles around it, ten in all. Four on each side and one in front and back. Pressing a button on a remote the poles lit up. For a brief moment they saw a electrical field come up and then disappear. "This is a electrical force field designed to keep the weather and other things from getting in, DO not touch it. You'll get more than a simple shock." he said putting the remote in some compartment on him. Several others came up and said a few things. Sonic, Bunnie, Dulcy, Tails, even Uncle Chuck. Once they were all done speaking the small coffin looking box was closed and placed in the grave. After the box was buried they departed.  
  
TWO YEARS LATER.............  
  
Sally and Sonic were cuddling their recent newborn as King Max talked to Alicia. Over the past two years they managed to find a way to derobotosize everyone. Merlin came to Tails and Amy's wedding which made Tails extremely happy. Uncle Chuck was exonerated for his supposed crime of making the robotozier which caused most of their problem. It was found that Robotnick sabotaged the project which lead to making them have no free will. Robotropolis was remade back into Mobotropolis with the robotozied Mobians help, the derobotosizeation came later after intense research. Knuckles and Julie-su were expected soon and finding out it was a girl they told everyone they were naming her Lara-su. Bunnie and Antoine were planning on marrying in several weeks. They were waiting for General D'Cooloette to be brought over from Amy's original home area. Since he was still robotozied they wanted to wait for him to get back to normal before getting together officially. There was a large party going on and everyone who could make it was welcome. Mobians came from miles around. Even Roscoe and his gang made it. Lupe was talking to King Max about some Mobians in a northern providence needing help when a guard came forward. "Sorry to interrupt your highness but an overlander what's to come in." "An overlander?" he said standing up. "I thought there were none left." Alicia said standing with her husband. "Did he say anything about why he was here?" "Just something about wanting to talk to Prince Sonic, Sir Tails, Sir Rotor, Madam Bunnie, or Princess Sally. He specifically said please don't bring Geoffrey St. John." Sonic and Sally looked at each other. There eyes widened as they heard the guard talk about Geoffrey. "It can't be. He died or so we thought." Sonic said starring at Sally. "We should go check it out." They said in unison. "Father, let me check it out." "I can't allow that yet. He might be hostile." Max said giving Sally a look of authority. "Guard. Did this overlander look to be dangerous in anyway?" "Not at all Princess Sally. Actually he was quite friendly and is married to a Mobian." Since the guard came in most Mobians had quieted down to find out what was happening. With the last statement that the guard said a lot of them gasped or said things like "what," "your kidding ," "no way," and thing of that nature. "Why do think this soldier?" Max said following the guard out. Sally, Sonic and their daughter, Bunnie and Antoine, Knuckles and Julie-su, Rotor, Tails and Amy came following after. Everyone else was ordered to stay back and wait. "He said so sir. When he came up asking for the Mobians I said earlier he said he was an old friend and introduced his wife." A tall five foot one inch fox-wolf hybrid. more fox looking than wolf and was standing next to a tall overlander who was leaning on a cane. She had white fur and a lot of hair like Sally on top which was also white. She had a blue top with black shorts. Her shoes resembled something like Knuckles but smaller and black. The overlander was wearing a long black coat which barley touched the ground. Since his back was to them they couldn't tell who it was. They were talking to Dulcy when she suddenly stopped and motioned for him to turn around. The group following King Max gasped when they saw who it was. Max turned for a moment to see what they were doing before turning back to the overlander. "I am King Maximilian Acorn of Mobotropolis. What is your purpose here?" he said standing with an authoritive stance. The female standing next to the overlander bowed in respect. "Forgive me for not showing proper respect to you King Acorn. Unfortunately my knees aren't what they used to be and I have way to much trouble not to mention pain when trying to get up." King Acorn seemed to accept this and nodded his head. "I can understand that. My knees act up sometimes as well but as I asked before why are you here?" "Sorry my lord. I'm here to see a few old friends." Pulling down the circular shades a bit he looked past Max to see the others behind him still in shock. "I see they came with you too." They each walked up slowly as they came out of their stupor. Knuckles and Julie-su, not really knowing who it was walked past Max. "Hello Knuckles. I was hoping to see you." he said sticking his free hand out. Knuckles took it giving it a shake. "This must be Julie-su." She also shook his hand. "You must be that overlander that everyone talked about." Knuckles said putting his arm around Julie-su. "Yeah I'm him." "Sally do you know this overlander?" "Yes Father. He's the one that saved us all when he took out Robotnick. How did you survive?" "I managed to get out of the window as the fortress exploded. I woke up in a small hut with this beautiful lady looking over me. Something in the explosion must have changed me because it took a long time for me to heal. One thing lead to another and well we got married." Focus's wife said hello to everyone telling them she'd heard a lot about them. "Focus, you haven't told us your wife's name yet." "I'm sorry, I thought I already did. This is Nancy Trinner." After a few more questions, King Max let them in and they enjoined the festivities. Focus and Nancy stayed the night in a room in the rebuilt castle. The next morning Sally and the other former core Freedom Fighters took him to his grave. "When we thought you died in the explosion we buried the only thing we found left which was your gun. It's six feet down." Sally said watching him. Focus slowly walked over and read the grave stone.  
  
Here lies Focus Trinner. An overlander that gave his life to give us freedom. This 69 Dodger Charger is dedicated to him for his heroism.  
  
"I never thought I'd be remembered this way. Thanks for doing this." Nancy had to come help him off the ground. He was about to touch the General when Uncle Chuck stopped him. "Wait a minute sonny. Those poles are there for a purpose." he said pulling out a small remote. "I was wondering why it still looked good as they day it was made." Focus said leaning on his cane. Uncle Chuck pressed a button and the field shut off. Focus put his hand on the top as a single tear fell down his face. "Since you are not dead we thought you might want to take it. The grave stone is going to be removed later." Rotor said coming up. "We built it to the exact specifics that you had wrote down but we never figured out how to get it to start." "No fuel. You may be able to produce it but it was considered a fossil fuel in my time." They all talked about the different things that happened over the past two years that night. Focus and Nancy stayed a few more days while Rotor and others came up with a fuel formula for the Charger. Once they had the fuel done Focus and Nancy stayed for the goodbye party that Sonic and the other's planned that night.  
  
"Well thanks again for making bringing my Charger back. It's great to see him again." "Him?" Rotor asked. "Yeah. I call him the General. Not all vehicles and objects are female type." "Makes sense." Sonic said. "Hey thanks again for fixing up my guitar." "No problem Sonic. Next time I come through I show you a few things I know." "Cool." "Goodbye Sally. Make sure Sonic doesn't forget to remember to say he loves you everyday." "Oh, I make sure of that more than you know." "Bunnie you stay well now huh. Same for you Antoine." "Not a problem sugar." "Goodbye monsieur Focus." "Tails and Amy. Not surprised that you feel in love. Keep safe and remember to have fun while you can." "Thanks Focus." They said. Tails gave him a hug while Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well Dulcy it was fun talking to you. Glad to see that you got that landing routine down." "Well you pointers did help. Thanks." "Uncle Chuck. I thank you for your wisdom and for helping in making this priceless car." "Your welcome sonny. Just don't go crashing it where you can't get help." "Well if anything does happen I have those extra tools you made." Walking over to Sonic he pulled something from his coat. "Sonic I know that you wanted to be the one that took out Robotnick. Since that its possible you can have this. Without it I wouldn't have been able to do it. It served me faithfully for many years, now that I can't use it, you could put it on display or something." Focus held out his once proud sword. Only about an inch was left of the blade. "Focus this is....is an honor. Thanks." "If it helps any that metal version of you helped me destroy the fortress in the end." Seeing Knuckles and Julie-su standing apart from everyone he walked over. "Knuckles if it weren't for you Knothole would have lost everything. Thanks for finding the sword and getting Sally's family back." "No problem." "Julie-su. I'm glad your able to give Knuckles happiness. For a long time I thought he was never going to find anyone." "Thank you Focus. I'll take that as a compliment." Giving everyone a final hug and saying goodbye he climbed into the drivers seat. Nancy said her goodbyes and climbed in. Waving once more he started the engine and took off in a cloud of dust.  
  
THE END 


End file.
